Of Earth And Air
by Coilerfan35
Summary: A story dump of countless Linzin one-shots that have been fueled by countless prompts from the interwebs! Enjoy! CHILDREN! HIDE YOUR EYES!
1. Water

**An: Water is a fitting prompt to start with, considering that the sane part of my mind is saying "SO MANY PROMPTS! WATER YOU DOING?", while the insane part, more occupied with my Linzin feels is saying "Do iiiitttt."**

**I have clearly listened to the insane side.  
**

**I don't know how many chapters this collection will be, but prepare for all of the Linzin feels!  
**

**All of them.  
**

* * *

"_Water is the element of change. The people of the Water Tribe are capable of adapting to many things."_

"Honestly, Aang, I don't understand why we need to go through this mini Avatar training deal to learn how to bend. Why would either Tenzin, or myself need to know any other bending style other than our own?"

"Lin," Aang chuckled, looking at the aging teenager sitting on the ground before him. "To be a seasoned, and well-rounded bender, you need to draw knowledge from all of the elements. Nothing is ever as cut and dry as it seems. There is always change, there is always a constant melding of bending styles to create something new. How do you think your mother has the ability to manipulate her metal cables?"

"Well, she invented metalbending because she was able to sense and bend the earth that had been refined into metal," Lin explained, raising her eyebrow questioningly.

"But I'm talking solely about her cables. When your mother had the idea of using cables to aid the police force, she had Katara teach her some of the fundamentals of waterbending so she could control them. The cables themselves will not go where you want unless you learn to channel energy through them, and help them flow. They aren't sturdy, strong rock. They are extensions of yourself that must be manipulated accordingly."

"Huh, I never knew that," she said, glancing over to Tenzin who hadn't said a thing the entire time. "I guess that explains why she wanted me to talk to you before we started my metalbending training."

"Trust me, it might feel weird delving into bending arts that aren't your own, but eventually everything will click, and you can go about refining your fighting style with the knowledge that you have," Aang said, before he motioned for the kids to stand up and looked over his shoulder to see Katara walking towards them.

"Sorry I'm late," Katara huffed, running a tan hand over her face. "Bumi and Kya were causing trouble again."

"We can deal with it later," the Avatar brushed off, deepening himself into a stance and bending water from the nearby bay around his body. "Katara, would you like to explain waterbending fighting styles more fully?"

"Sure," she said, smirking and backing away from her husband. "Waterbending is all about adaptation. Our movements are fluid, we execute control, and we use our opponent's offense against them."

Nodding, Aang steadied himself, and extended his arm to send a large bolt of water hurtling towards his wife. With ease, Katara grasped at the water, and spun before lobbing the bolt back to the Avatar. He repeated the action in kind, and the two demonstrated the overall ability to adapt to fighting conditions, and to control the battlefield. Letting the water fall at their feet, the two adults turned and looked at the teenagers who watched intently.

"Given, neither of you can waterbend," Katara said. "But simple hand to hand combat can suffice. As long as you understand the principle of flowing with your opponent, and using their moves against them. Are you guys willing to give it a try?"

"Sure," Lin shrugged, eying Tenzin and silently wondering why he was being so quiet. Standing, and stepping away from him, she lowered herself in a steady stance while extending her hands in preparation to fight. Doing the same, Tenzin looked at her with his silvery blue gaze, and smiled softly before their father called for them to begin. Immediately, Lin lashed out, and launched a strong punch in his direction, but Tenzin was always quick on his feet, and managed to slide past her, catching her ankle with his foot, and sending her falling to the ground.

Growling, the earthbender sat up and glared at Tenzin, who stood still with his hands behind his back. "What was that for?"

"That is the technique," he said simply, extending his hand to help her up. "Flow with your opponent, use their offense against them."

Huffing, she smacked away his hand and stood on her own; pushing her hair from her face before extending her hands once more. "Fine then baldy...bring it on."

Chuckling, the Avatar glanced over at his wife and noticed the slight raise of her eyebrow. Aang shrugged, and turned back to the fight, ordering the two to begin. This time, Lin didn't attack first. Instead, she waited, and circled with Tenzin until he struck at her. Closing her eyes, she felt the earth around her, and noticed that at just the right moment in his punch, Tenzin was unbalanced. Evading his first attack, she waited, and the teenagers circled around each other once more. Knowing she wouldn't strike, the airbender moved to punch her, but she leaned out of the way and slammed her palm into his chest; sending her attacker flying away from her.

With a loud thud, Tenzin slammed into the ground, and slid until he stopped at his father's feet. Groaning, he rolled onto his back and settled his hand against his chest; coughing and whimpering as the pain pulsated from his chest every time his lungs moved. Immediately, Katara crouched down by her son, and pulled away his robes to view the bruise that was threatening to molt his skin. Pulling water from the horn at her side, she settled her hand against Tenzin's chest, and attempted to heal the damage that was hidden from their sight.

"I'm fine," Tenzin muttered, pushing his mother's hand away. "Just...got the wind knocked out of me is all."

Pouting slightly, Lin crossed her arms over his chest, and cringed slightly when everyone's eyes turned to her. "Well, I think that's enough waterbending training for you two today," Aang said, helping his son up and brushing the dirt off his back. "Wonderful job, both of you."

"Yeah," Lin muttered, before a loud crash rang from one of the temple buildings behind them. The voice of an angry acolyte disturbed the air of peace around the temple, and Kya and Bumi came sprinting from the room in question. Laughing, the two young adults slid to a halt when they almost ran into their mother, and were graced with an expression Katara always used when they were in trouble.

"This time it wasn't our fault, I swear," Kya began to say, but before she could offer more Katara pointed behind them and ordered them to go. Grumbling, the two siblings turned and walked away with their mother, and her fearsome attitude, in tow. Looking over her shoulder, Katara urged Aang to follow, and the Avatar rested his hand on Tenzin's shoulder before he walked away. Looking up, Tenzin noticed Lin's eyes glued to the ground, her shoulders tense, and her arms crossed tightly over her chest. Her bare feet drew symbols into the loose earth around them, and after awhile, she looked up to see him staring at her.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, lowering her gaze once again. "I didn't mean to hit you that hard."

Smiling, the airbender rubbed at his chest before he approached her and slipped his arm around her waist. Glancing around one last time, he made sure they were alone before he ducked his head and claimed her lips in a soft kiss. A tender smile pulled at the corners of her mouth as they kissed, and her arms wrapped securely around his back; her fingers sliding along the path of blue ink tattooed down his spine.

With a sigh the two parted, and Lin settled her cheek against Tenzin's shoulder. Hugging him tightly, her eyes closed, and his fingers instantly wove into the soft tendrils of her hair while his lips pressed against the top of her head. "It's fine," he finally muttered, holding her tight against his muscled chest. "If you went easy on me, my parents might have suspected something."

"Tenzin, they've suspected something between us since we were born...they're going to figure it out sooner or later."

"Yes and when they do, you can assure that any and all privacy between us will be gone," he grimaced, rolling his eyes at the thought. "So, let's just hope that they find out later rather than sooner."

"Well, I think your brother and sister escaped," Lin said, feeling footsteps approaching them. "I can feel them running towards us."

"Then you might wanna get out of here...this is never pretty," Tenzin said, letting go of Lin, but grabbing her hand when she started to leave. Quickly, he leaned down and pressed a chaste kiss against her lips; pulling away just before Kya and Bumi came running around the corner. Katara's angry shout shook the entire island, and Lin laughed before she started walking back towards the docks.

"Good luck," she smiled, waving over her shoulder and descending down the path that led to the ferry awaiting to sail to Republic City's port. Walking up the ramp and onto the ship's deck, she moved to the side while the acolytes pulled up the board and made the necessary preparations to push away from the island. Before they left, Tenzin ran to the docks, and caught Lin's attention.

"Meet me in the park tonight, around 9," he said. "We'll get dinner. My treat."

"I'll think about it," she teased, waving to him one last time before the boat lurched underneath her, and turned towards the city skyline.

* * *

"What are you doing home so early?" Toph asked when Lin entered the dining room of their sizable mansion. "I thought you were supposed to be training with Twinkle Toes all morning."

"Yeah, well...that didn't really happen," Lin said, grabbing at the tea pot and pouring herself a cup. "I hit Tenzin pretty hard, and he couldn't do much else after that."

Chuckling, the elder Beifong shook her head, and leaned forward on her elbows. "I know I'm probably not one to give relationship advice, but Feather Feet is never going to ask you out if you keep hurting him. He a sensitive guy."

"Mom..."

"Don't sit here and try to convince me you don't want it to happen, Lin."

"I'm going to my room," the teenager sighed, standing from the table and taking the cup of tea with her. "If you need me I'll be upstairs."

Laughing, Toph bent the earth behind her and leaned against the slab of rock she had just erected. Crossing one foot over her knee, she kept the other firmly planted, and let her hands settle behind her head as she felt Lin begin to move towards the foyer. "It's not good to hide from your feelings, Lin!"

"I don't have any feelings!"

"I know you're lying!"


	2. Sickness

**An: Moar Linzin love! Moar forehead kisses! Moar sweetness!**

* * *

His eyes screwed shut as he felt the tingling deep in his throat. He clutched at her, but turned his head; coughing roughly into his shoulder. His lungs ached from the constant torture, and his throat had been worked raw. The pulsing from his head grew worse with the fit, and every muscle in his body felt incredibly sore. Groaning, he tightened his arms around her, and buried his face into her stomach. "I hate this."

"I know," she frowned, sliding her fingers over his bald head, and down his neck. Her frown deepened, and she settled her hand against his forehead; sighing, before she moved her hand to rest on his back. "You're running a fever now. I thought you were getting better..."

"I thought I was too," Tenzin whimpered, closing his eyes and burying his nose into the soft cloth that covered her abdomen. "But now I feel terrible."

"What all hurts?"

"Everything," he sighed dramatically. "My head, my throat, my chest, every muscle in my body...everything hurts."

"Aww, poor baby," Lin chuckled softly, wiggling herself out of his vice-like grip, and crouching down by the side of the bed. Tenderly, she reached out, and settled her knuckles against his heated cheek; his eyes drained and tired as he simply looked back at her. "I'm going to get you something to drink, and cold cloth for your head. That should help with your fever, and maybe even your headache."

"Don't be gone long," Tenzin pouted, reaching up and settling his hand on her wrist.

Pouting, Lin leaned forward, and softly kissed his forehead; a gentle smile settling on her lips as she sat back. "Don't worry, it will only take me a few minutes."

"Good...it sucks being alone while you're sick..."

"Oh, you'll live," Lin grumbled, rolling her eyes and standing from his side. Exiting his room on the island, she turned down the hall of the men's dormitories and headed for the building that held the dining hall. Pushing through the doors, she made her way through the lines of tables littered with air acolytes and entered the kitchen, nodding to the few acolytes that took a liking to preparing meals for their peers. Sifting through the cabinets, she grabbed the largest glass she could find, and loaded it with ice, before she filled it to the brim with water. Satisfied, she headed back to Tenzin's room, and settled the glass on the table by his bed, urging him to drink while she walked into the adjoined bathroom to her right.

Sighing, she grabbed the washing basin that was resting against a plain vanity and filled it with cold water. Grabbing a clean washcloth, she carried it, and the basin into his room, and slowly peeled away the sheets that Tenzin was wrapped up in. He growled in protest, but she smacked the hand that moved to grab the sheet, and circled both of her hands around his wrists.

"What are you doing?" he groaned, his whole body feeling heavy and sluggish as she pulled him to sit on the edge of his bed.

"You need to get this tunic off," she explained, tugging at the clasp at his neck and sliding the silk garment over his shoulders. "Your pants too, so stand up."

"Uhhhhh," Tenzin whined, pushing himself to his feet and taking almost no notice of the beautiful woman tugging the bottoms of his sleep wear to his ankles. "This would be a lot more enjoyable if I didn't feel so bad."

"I know," Lin smiled, pressing her hand into his chest and urging him to sit back down. Kneeling beside him, she took the clean cloth and soaked it in the cold water resting placid in the copper basin. Wringing out some of the water, she rested the cloth against Tenzin's shoulder, and laid a path of cold water from there to the top of his head. He sighed as the water aided in calming his fever, and watched as his lover meticulously washed his sweating body. Reaching out, he brushed his thumb against her face, and smiled when she looked up at him with emerald eyes full of love and pity.

Resting the cloth in the basin, she stood and moved to carry it back into the bathroom, but Tenzin grasped her wrist and pulled her between his legs. His arms slipped around her body, and his cheek settled against her taut stomach; his eyes closing as her hand settled against his head. Sighing, he nuzzled the fabric of her shirt up, and pressed a soft kiss against her skin, delighting in the soft hitch in her breathing that followed. Leaning back, he looked up at her, and tried his best to offer a smile. "Thanks for taking care of me, Lin. I really appreciate it."

"You're welcome," she sighed, brushing her fingers under his chin and frowning slightly. "I'm sorry you're so miserable...I wish I could do something more for you."

"You're doing so much already," he said, resting his cheek against her once again. "I would much rather have you here with me during this instead of being curled in a ball all by myself."

"Hey," she coaxed quietly, tracing the blue tattoo the flowed from his forehead along the line of his spine. "Lay back down, and try to drink more of that water. I'm going to put the basin back in the bathroom and then I'll join you. Alright?"

"Alright," Tenzin smiled, lying back on his bed and throwing his arm over his eyes.

Quickly, she heaved the basin into her arms, and moved it into the washroom. Opting not to empty the water just yet, she walked back to his bed, and settled down beside him; a soft sigh leaving her lips as he instantly rolled over and settled his ear against her chest. "Try and get some sleep," she whispered, kissing his head lovingly and circling her arms around his shoulders. "Maybe you'll feel better when you wake up."

"Hey Lin?" he asked, looking up at her and smiling weakly.

"Hmm?"

"I love you."

Smiling, she brushed her fingers across his forehead, before she leaned forward and pressed her lips to the center of the arrow tattooed above his eyes. Her heart beat wildly from the cavity in her chest, and she sighed out shakily as Tenzin scooted closer to her and rested his cheek against her shoulder. Leaning her cheek against him, she closed her eyes and whispered "I love you too," before she began to run her fingers across his skin, and lulled him to sleep.


	3. Solace

**An: I was thinking about airbender tattoos yesterday, and if you look at where they are placed, they had to freaking hurt. For one, right on your spine, and all the way up to your forehead? Ow, no. Too much pain.**

**So...I thought of this. More of ComfortyLin, because we all know she's awesome.  
**

**Enjoy fellow shippers!  
**

**(I threw a little headcanon in there at the end... :D)  
**

* * *

The overwhelming feeling of peace that Tenzin felt while airbending settled deep in his stomach as he held up his hands, and prepared to fight. Across the arena, his father waited, standing still and straight; awaiting the perfect moment to begin his attacks. Breathing in deeply, the Avatar chuckled and blew fire from his mouth in his son's direction. Without loosing a single beat, Tenzin swept his arms through the air, and dispersed the fire; leaving no trace of the assault to be seen.

Nodding, Aang tightened his hands into fists, and slammed his foot into the ground. A large boulder flew up, and a solid punch sent the rock flying in Tenzin's direction. Quickly, Aang called forth more earth, and pelted it across the arena, standing back and watching as his son practically walked through his attacks, and emerged unscathed. Smirking, the Avatar circled water around his body, and launched it forward, before attacks of earth and fire followed closely behind.

Easily, Tenzin circled himself away from the shot of water, and jumped over the rock that was flying towards him. Bolts of fire escaped with every strong punch his father shot at him, and the airbender easily spun in the air and retaliated with a strong gust of wind. Landing solidly on the ground, Tenzin spun and launched a slice of air at his father, not surprised when the airbender leaped away from the attack and sent his heel, as well as an arc of fire, cutting through the air.

In response, Tenzin stepped to the side of the attack, and redirected the fire away from him, before he focused more of his attacks at his father.

The two continued to go back and forth, and from her vantage point at the side of the ring, Lin couldn't believe how much power was being exhibited by the man she liked to call hers. When she sparred with him, he was always so quick and flighty, like he never really wanted to dig his heels into the ground and strike back, but watching him fight against his father...that was an entirely different story.

Maybe it was the fact that this was one of the final tests Tenzin had to go through before being named an airbending master, and he couldn't just spend the entire fight stalling. Instead, he exhibited both sides of airbending; the quick and agile defense, as well as the powerful and awe-striking offense.

Leaning her chin into her hand, she couldn't help but silently think of how attractive airbending was. The way Tenzin's body seemed to be in constant motion; spinning and sidestepping anything that came in his way, as well as how poised and elegant his hands appeared while he unleashed a number of vicious attacks at the Avatar, painted the perfect definition of sexy. Sighing, Lin's eyes roved over Tenzin, and a large frown appeared on her lips when both of the airbenders suddenly stopped. "What, that's it?"

"We've been fighting for a good twenty minutes," Aang huffed, looking to his son who was equally winded. "Besides, I've seen all that I need to. Congratulations, Tenzin. I think it's only fitting that you be named an airbending master."

Even though Tenzin tried to be humble towards the news, Lin could see the excitement appear on his face as clear as day. Chuckling, she watched as the newly appointed master bowed before his teacher, only to be enveloped in a large hug. The two laughed, and Lin smiled softly as she stood and crossed her arms over her chest; watching the two intently.

Pulling back from his father, Tenzin stepped back and turned to his lover; smiling and extending his arms in her direction. "You get one too," he said, waiting until Lin rolled her eyes, and approached him. Stepping forward, he slipped his arms around her waist, and lived her off the ground; laughing as her arms wrapped around his neck and he felt her lips press against his pulse.

"Congratulations," she whispered, tightening her arms around him while he pulled away and joined their lips together. Beside them, Aang's eyebrow quirked, and he quietly cleared his throat as moments passed and the two refused to separate. Rubbing at the back of his neck, he pushed the awkward feeling aside and turned the subject back to Tenzin's ceremony.

"You're going to have to get your tattoos, preferably as soon as possible."

"I assume you'll be the one to do them," Tenzin said, keeping his arms locked tight around Lin once she was settled on the ground. When his father nodded, he did the same and sighed softly. "Then, I will get them when you say I must."

"I have everything prepared," the Avatar said. "How about tonight?"

"Okay," the teenager answered, a slight twinge of nervousness coloring his response. "Can Lin be with me?"

"I don't see why not," Aang answered, knowing all too well how painful the tattoos could be. "Just be prepared to stay awhile. The whole process takes some time."

"That's fine," Lin assured, smiling and nodding to the Avatar before he turned and walked towards the large temple on the center of the island. Turning back to Tenzin, she looked up at him, and frowned when a look of worry etched itself into his face. "Hey," she said softly, reaching up and brushing her fingertips against his cheek. "What's wrong?"

"I'm just...a little apprehensive about getting my airbender tattoos is all..."

"You don't want them?"

"No, I do, but...they're going to hurt," he muttered, waiting for Lin to claim he was being a coward. Instead, she tightened the hold she had around his torso, and settled her cheek against his chest. Looking down at her, one of his hands rose to play with the long black curls that fell down her back while the other remained against her lower back. A small smile touched his lips and he bent forward to kiss the top of her head; delighting in the soft sigh that left her lips.

"I know they're going to hurt," she said, pulling back enough to look up into his eyes. "And you'll most likely be in pain because of them for a good week-"

"How is this supposed to make me feel better?"

"But I'll be there with you," Lin stated, grasping his chin to keep him from interrupting her again. "You'll focus on me instead of the pain from your tattoos, and I'll tell my mom that I'm going to stay here with you while they heal. Alright? I promise, it won't be as bad as it could be."

"Thanks," Tenzin smiled, leaning forward and settling his forehead against her own. "I do have one question about the subject I wanna ask you..."

"What's that?"

"Will you like me more, or less with my tattoos?"

Laughing saucily, Lin's hands ran up Tenzin's chest until they circled around his neck, and she rose on her toes to keep their foreheads touching. "What do you think?" she asked, leaning up and kissing him; leaving no time for him to react before her tongue dove into his mouth and wrapped around his own.

* * *

The feeling of a needle constantly being poked into his skin wasn't bad at first, but when one prick became a thousand, he could feel his pain tolerance lowering. Sighing, he looked down at the top of the chair he sat in; the back against his chest, and the chair against a table. Across from him, Lin sat; her fingers laced tightly with his own, and her body leaning over the table so she could be closer to him. A particular stab of the needle near his spine shot pain through his veins and his grasp on her hand tightened; his lower back sore and throbbing.

Groaning softly, he leaned forward and rested his forehead against her arm; finding solace in the feeling of her cool skin against his heated cheek. Comfortingly, her fingers brushed across his head and slid down his neck; calming him enough to dull the constant waves of pain. Sighing, Lin rested her lips against his head, and looked over Tenzin's shoulder to see a sad smile on Aang's lips. The tattoos were tradition, and every airbending master had to get them, but the fact that they followed the lines of chi in the bender's body made the process torture.

His fingers tightened around her hand once more, and she knew the needle had hit bone. She cringed at the thought, and sighed; kissing his ear softly before whispering "I love you," so quietly that only Tenzin had the ability to hear it.

Smiling, he leaned up from his spot on her arm and let his free hand rise to settle on her cheek. Looking at her intently, his smile brightened before he pulled her forward and tenderly brushed his lips against her own. "I love you too," he returned while his fingers fell from her cheek to softly stroke her chin. "Thanks for being here."

"No problem," she muttered, her small smile falling to a frown as he cringed and released a shaky sigh before he settled his cheek against her arm again. Leaning forward, she leaned her head against his own and let her fingers dance across his shoulders; rubbing away the tension that was building from his agony.

"It'll be okay," Lin soothed, keeping her hold on him tight, and unwavering. "It'll all be over soon."

_For the five hours that it took for Tenzin to get his airbender tattoos, Lin never left his side._

_Nor did she let go of his hand._


	4. Affair

**An: I was prompted on the tumblz to write about Linzin lovin' each other up all secrety and affair like.**

**I did it, and I produced sex.  
**

* * *

The ground was frozen underneath his heavy feet as he trudged through the snow. A fierce shiver slithered up his spine, and his breath came out in puffs of white as his arms circled himself in an attempt to find warmth. His eyes closed, and his mind reeled.

_'She'll be cold when she wakes up. She'll know you haven't been there. You're killing her, bit by bit...'_

But he stumbled onwards; too tired, and too weak to fly. His robes grew soaked at the edges, and his face felt numb. His entire body felt numb.

_'Why do you insist on doing this? You made her a promise all those years ago, but now you're destroying it; tearing it into pieces and setting it all on fire. What has happened to you?'_

The knock on the door was soft, weak, barely able to be heard even by the man who made it. His body shook with the cold and a single tear fell from his eye; tracing a path to be frozen by the harsh weather. He could hear her footsteps approaching, and his heart thumped wildly. Spirits, he shouldn't feel like this.

"Tenzin," to him, her voice sounded like an ethereal choir, and his heart soared even higher. Another tear slipped down his cheek, and a sigh left his lips. He couldn't look at her. He couldn't look into those beautiful, shining eyes. Not when he knew that if he did, he'd never be able to say what he needed to.

"You're freezing," she whispered, reaching out and touching his face. "Please...come in. I'll make tea."

"I shouldn't be here," Tenzin said, even though he followed her into her home, and closed the door behind him. "I just...I shouldn't be here."

"Then why are you here?" she asked, a note of teasing adding to the chorus of beauty he already heard. She disappeared into her kitchen, and he could hear her start to prepare tea, but he couldn't move from his position, fixed in her foyer.

"Because I'm a terrible person," he whispered, shaking his head and slumping his shoulders even further. His frozen hand rose and ran over his face, his knees suddenly feeling weak as he noticed that all he could smell was her. The same scent that clung to her skin day after day, the same scent he breathed in as he licked up the column of her neck, the same scent that was intertwined into the locks of her hair that tickled his nose as they slept.

Everything around him, even the robes that clung to his skin reminded him of her, and he couldn't stand it.

_'Don't blame her. She's been nothing but caring and gracious towards you. This is all your fault. These are your mistakes. Best deal with them now before they swallow you whole.'_

The sound of her dainty feet pulled him from his reverie, and he looked up to see her carrying a small cup of steaming ginseng tea towards him. Immediately, he felt his heart leap into his throat, and he knew he made the wrong decision by choosing to look at her.

Her eyes, they were always the first thing he looked at. He adored the color of green that resided in her irises, but a deeper frown touched his lips when he noticed that the usual brightness held within them was gone. She was exhausted, strung out as far as she could go, and he knew that tonight he should have just left her alone.

"I'm sorry," he said, holding his hand up when she extended the cup towards him. "I woke you...I shouldn't have come this late. You need rest."

"I'm not helpless," she insisted, grabbing his wrist and placing the cup in his palm. "I'll be fine, besides...it seems you need me more than I need sleep. What's going on Tenzin?"

_'Spirits, I need you more than air itself...'_

His eyes screwed closed and his head ducked; his fingers tightening around the small cup in his hand. He tried to look up, to look anywhere but directly at her, but the softest brush of her fingers against his cheek brought his eyes to stare into hers. His hand rose to cover her own, while his cheek turned into her touch; another tear sliding to his neck before falling to the ground. His lips pursed, and he placed the softest of kisses against her wrist; his heart slamming into his ribs at the tiny hitch that marred her breathing.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, holding onto her hand as if his life depended on it. "I'm so, so sorry."

"For what?" she asked, tilting her head and trying her best to lock gazes with the distraught airbender. He seemed so scared, so helpless, and it was breaking her heart.

"I don't know if I can do this anymore," he said, looking up and watching as her look of concern transformed into one of sorrow.

"Oh," she muttered, pulling her hand back and crossing her arms over her chest. "I should have known this would happen sooner or later. I probably should have known that loosing you the second time around would hurt just as bad as the first time too..."

"Lin..."

"No, Tenzin, just...no. Trust me, I understand," she sighed, turning her back to him and walking towards the staircase that led to her room. "She's your wife...you promised to love her until the day you died. She gave you children...she makes you happy. She's managed to do everything I never did. It's only fitting you choose her."

"Wha- you think you never made me happy?"

"I could never keep you around," Lin snapped, shaking her head and ascending the steps. "Do what you want Tenzin, I hope whatever it is, it brings you peace."

"Lin," he called after her, dropping the cup in his hand, and caring little as it broke at his feet. He ran after her, and caught her before she managed to lock herself in her room. His fingers circle around her wrist, and he immediately had to duck from the punch that she swung at him. "Please, let me explain."

"You don't have to explain anything," she growled, pushing him away from her. "I get it, Tenzin, I fucking get it! Just, save us both the pain and heartbreak and leave now. Leave and never come back."

"I can't," Tenzin argued, reaching for her again and falling to his knees when she took his hand and bent it backwards. "Spirits, Lin! Let me talk to you."

"You've said enough," the hurt woman said, turning slightly so he couldn't see the tears that were forming in her eyes. "Go home. Go to her. She'll be cold without you by her side on a night like this."

"But it's not that easy," the airbender insisted, standing and cradling his wrist. "Lin...have you not remembered anything I've told you? Did you even listen?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I love you," he whispered, stepping closer to her when he watched her spine stiffen. "I've always loved you...it's never stopped. From our childhood to now, you have always been the one woman who refuses to leave my mind. That's why all of this isn't easy...it's never been easy."

"It seemed pretty easy for you to just up and leave all those years ago, and run off with the woman you claimed to love, while I was left here, broken and alone. Do you know how much that hurt me, Tenzin? Do you know how much it still hurts me to see you lay eyes on her? I had never loved anyone like I loved you," she sighed, closing her eyes as the first of her tears slid down her porcelain cheek. "I still haven't..."

"I know," Tenzin whispered, daring to move to her side and gently brush the tear from her face. "And I'm so sorry for that Lin. I never wanted to hurt you like I did, and it kills me to think that I caused all of your pain. Forgive me," he pleaded, turning her and sliding his arms around her lithe waist. "Please, I'll gladly spend the rest of my life making it up to you...just let me know that you forgive me."

"Tenzin," she muttered, her hands shaking slightly as she felt the solid muscle of his chest against her palms. Unable to breathe, she looked up into his silvery blue eyes, and slid her arms around his neck. "You talk too much," Lin insisted, before she leaned forward and shyly pressed her mouth against his.

He had never experienced her lips this timid, and he shivered as the innocent, scared part of her that didn't want to lose him clearly shined through. Her fingers grasped at the back of his robes, and the brush of her tongue against his bottom lip was so fleeting and nervous that he pushed her back into the wall and lifted her until her legs wrapped around his waist. The softest of moans escaped from her lips as he pressed against her, and his fingers dove into the soft tendrils of her hair while his mouth sealed to her neck.

Her head fell back, and her eyes closed as her vision was colored with bliss. Her lips parted and soft pants of pleasure floated through the air as Tenzin sucked at her pulse, only to sooth the injury with the pass of his tongue. Gasping, her hands started to tug at the layers of clothing he had on. With ease, she flicked the clasp at his neck, and sent his red cloak floating to the ground, while the airbender let his hold on her go, and she slid to her feet

Silencing her before she could speak, he leaned forward and captured her mouth; parting her lips with the brush of his hand over her breast before he pushed his tongue into her mouth. Grasping at the collar of her sleeping tunic, he swiftly ripped it from her body and pushed the remains away. Another soft gasp left her lips, and her eyes narrowed as the airbender attempted to distract her by sliding his hands over her freshly revealed skin.

"That was expensive...you know."

"I'll buy you another one," he promised, before he pressed himself flush against her and slid his hand into the waistband of her pants. "I'll gladly rip these off too, if you'd like."

"I would prefer if you didn't," Lin sighed, pressing her hand into his chest and pushing him away from her. Walking into her bedroom, she easily pushed the silk fabric over her hips, and allowed it to fall until she was clad in nothing but her underwear and the bindings around her chest. Looking over her shoulder, she watched as Tenzin's eyes glazed over in lust, and he stalked closer to her, as if she was his prey.

His hands, cool against her warm skin, settled on her back. He traced the contours of the muscle that clung to her, and let his touch flow with the curve of her waist, before he settled his hands on her stomach. His beard brushed against her skin as he kissed at her neck, and slid his hands up the panes of muscle that had been hardened from relentless earthbending training. Grinning into her skin, his hands cupped her breasts, and squeezed the soft flesh guarded by the flimsy fabric that threatened to relent under his touch. A rough moan left her lips, and she leaned her head back against his shoulder; her eyes closing and her teeth sinking into her lower lip as pleasure consumed her.

A smirk pulled at the corner of his mouth, and he lowered his lips until they pressed against her shoulder. Squeezing her breasts once more, and feeling heat pool in his core with every sound she made, he grasped at her bindings with his teeth and pulled; watching as the fabric slid down her stomach and left her bare for him to see. Tenderly, his thumb brushed against one of her rosy, taut nipples, and a fierce shiver shot up her spine, causing her to squirm in his arms. Reaching behind her, her fingers dove through the waves of airbending robes that clung to his body until she found purchase, and grasped his growing erection through his pants. His teeth sunk into her shoulder, and his hands tightened around the globes of flesh he held; causing both lovers to shudder and moan.

Letting his hands fall, Lin turned in his arms and clawed at the tunic that rested over his chest. Working it over his head, she threw it in the corner and pressed her breasts against the wall of muscle she revealed. She kissed, and nibbled along the line of his shoulder, while her blunt nails dug into his skin and her hips fell perfectly against his own. He groaned, and settled his hands on her hips; teasing the line of her underwear while she traced the lines of his chest with her tongue.

"Rip them, and I will kill you," she muttered against his skin as she felt his hand tighten around the fabric that kept her from being completely naked. He looked at her, and laughed, sliding his fingers along the curve of her back while he sealed their lips together softly.

"Fine then," Tenzin said, stepping back and placing his hands in the air. "By all means, please...take them off."

"You first," Lin argued, crossing her arms under her exposed breasts. She smirked, and her eyes fell to the pants that hung from his hips; his erection threatening to push through the baggy fabric if given any more treatment.

Shrugging his shoulders, he pulled at the sash tied around his hips and let the thin swatch of red fabric float to the ground; soon joined by the last of his clothes. "There," he teased, walking up to her and sliding the tips of his fingers along the curve of her waist. "Now," he husked, leaning forward and licking up her neck. "Your turn."

Shivering, the sassy earthbender smiled and reached forward to gently brush her fingers along the underside of his shaft. "So forceful for one in such a vulnerable position."

"You aren't too far off," Tenzin retaliated, pressing his fingers into her mound, and stroking her soaked heat through her underwear. A moan passed by her lips, and her fingers tightened around his cock. She kissed his shoulder, and cried against his skin while he pushed away the fabric covering her and sank his finger into her silken heat.

With ease, his thumb slid along the line of her slit until he found the small nub of pleasure he was searching for. Tightening his arms around her, and groaning from her constant handiwork on his cock, he began sliding his finger in and out of her while his thumb teased at her clit. Ripples of pleasure sent shivers coursing along her spine, and her velvety walls contracted as he added another finger inside of her. Her moans grew more fervent, and her concentration was lost on pleasing him.

Bringing her to the point where she was almost at her high, he stopped and removed his hands from her before he tugged her panties from her hips and let them pool at her ankles. Her emerald eyes glazed over with passion and lust, and she licked at her lips as he settled his hands on her waist and pushed her back towards her bed. Gently laying her down, he pushed her arms over her head and let his lips fall to encompass one of her nipples. Immediately, her back arched and her wild moans returned; his free hand palming and squeezing the breast that remained neglected. After time, he switched and lavished the woman who lay sweating and squirming under his ministrations. She was glorious, lying in the prefect way for the moon's appreciative light to cast over her glistening body, and spirits, he couldn't want her more.

A gentle brush of his fingers against her thigh teased her, but the firm grasp on her knee that pushed her legs aside excited her to the highest degree; her hands reaching up to grasp the top of her headboard. Positioning himself over her, his knuckles tenderly brushed against her cheek and he leaned forward to claim her lips in a searing kiss. Mouths moved, tongues fought, and heated breathes escaped into the air as Tenzin placed his fingers under Lin's knee, and urged her legs around his waist. Complying, the tip of his shaft brushed against her, and her entire body vibrated; her hands abandoning the headboard to slide against his dampening skin.

Smiling against her lips; he continued their kiss as one of his hands grasped her hip and kept her steady as he pushed himself into her and stretched her walls in delirious rapture. She moaned into his mouth, but refused to stop the erotic fight between their tongues. She tightened the hold she had around his torso and scratched along his back, knowing all too well that she tore skin enough to bleed. Tenzin, on the other hand, delighted in the torture, and sunk into her until the entirety of his cock was buried in her heat. Groaning roughly and tightening his grasp on her hip, he pulled back before pushing forward once again. His rhythm started slow, and teasing, but with every scratch that she left along his back, his pressing need to drive her crazy drew itself closer and closer.

Her back arched as his hips grew more frantic, and his slow, drawn out pace was replaced with a faster, more erratic one. His hand left her hip and dove between them, teasing her clit and threatening to send the otherwise calm and collected metalbender into oblivion. Her plump, pouty lips parted as moans of bliss spilled from her, while Tenzin fisted the sheets under them as he was once again surrounded by everything her.

Her scent suffocated him, her moans echoed in his mind, and every kiss she pressed into his skin was burned into a memorial scar of their lovemaking.

_'Why did I ever leave this?'_

Her head pushed back into her pillow as his cock slid home once again. She arced off of her bed, and loud, earth-shaking screams exploded from her chest as her walls fluttered around him, and spasms wracked her body. Her chest heaved, and her fingers remained clasped tight around his arms; slowly riding out the wave that he was prolonging with the slow, gentle rolling of his hips.

Reaching forward, his hand cupped her cheek while rivets of sweat rolled down her body. Leaning down, he captured her parched lips and kissed them softly. She responded in kind, and met his tongue with purpose and vigor; shivering as a rough growl bubbled from deep in his chest. Grasping onto her waist, he increased his pace again; sliding in and out of her dripping core until an innocent bite to his lower lip sent him flying over the edge.

The two panted as warmth encompassed them in their state, and Tenzin sighed as he exited her body entirely. He laid by her side, his eyes focused on her face as she curled herself up and closed her eyes against the lingering remains of her orgasm. Her chest heaved, and puffs of air left her lips while sweat clung to the hair that fell in her face, and dampened it to a lighter shade of ebony. Smiling, he reached over and brushed the hair from her face; his thumb caressing her cheek while she recovered.

Leaning over, his lips settled against her temple, and her arms weakly circled around him. Rolling onto his back, she followed, and settled her cheek against his chest; listening as his heart raced wildly beneath her. A smile touched his lips, and his fingers soothingly danced across the arm she had slung across his stomach, pushing her towards sleep. She yawned quietly, and Tenzin flicked his wrist through the air to bend her sheet up to their hips. Looking up at him, the sleepiness in her emerald gaze had returned, and a soft pout had formed on her lips.

"Will you be here in the morning?" she asked, even though the question itself was idiotic. She hoped, every single time they were together that she would have the pleasure of waking up in his arms, but he always had to escape early so he could slip into bed with _her_, and suspicions wouldn't arise.

"Yes," he answered, without so much as a second to think out a plan. "I won't run tonight. I promise."

Smiling, she leaned up on her elbow and planted a final kiss against his lips. Chaste, but satisfying, she returned her cheek to his chest and sighed as the warmth of his body fought away the chill that always managed to sneak into her bones this time of year.

_'Not tonight, Lin. She hasn't won tonight.'_


	5. Badgermole

**An: More fluff for the ship! This obviously wasn't a prompt, but I thought of this, and I like it, and it's a cute idea (even though I think this is suck-ass writing).**

**Either way, enjoy. (Or try to, in this case)  
**

* * *

"Lin, what are we doing?" Tenzin asked from Oogi's saddle. "Why are we going so far away from Omashu? We're supposed to meet Firelord Zuko and go to Ember Island in a few hours."

"We'll make it," the eighteen year old said, sitting comfortably on the bison's neck. "There's somebody that I want you to meet, and I don't know when we'll have the time again to come visit. Besides, we're almost there. We'll be back to meet the Firelord in no time."

Sighing, the distraught airbender rested his head on the edge of the saddle, and looked down at the town they flew over. Narrowing his eyes, they passed over a large estate, with a golden flying boar engraved above the door. "Lin...is that-?"

"Yeah," she answered, turning Oogi and flying towards the mountains nearby. "That's my grandparent's house."

"But I assume they're not who we're going to see," he pointed out, watching as the mansion disappeared behind rows of trees.

"You assume correctly," Lin said, directing Oogi towards the ground where the mouth of a large cave was hidden. Smiling, she turned to Tenzin and nodded towards the cave; sliding down the sky bison's leg until her feet hit the ground. She jogged forward, and Tenzin huffed as he landed lightly by his fluffy friend.

"What am I supposed to do about Oogi. You know sky bison don't like going underground," Tenzin pointed out, petting his friend, who growled in disapproval at the thought.

"He can stay out here," she said, backing further into the cave. "She'll know I'm here. It won't take long to find her."

The airbender sighed, and he ran his hand down Oogi's side. "Sorry buddy, we'll be back soon," he assured, turning to the cave mouth to find it empty. "Lin?"

He got no response, and a slight inkling of fear settled over him as he took the first steps into the cave. A cool breeze brushed past him as he entered the underground, and his hands extended away from him when it got too dark for him to see. "Lin?" he asked again, stumbling forward blindly. "Lin this isn't funny. Where are you?"

Still nothing, and his mind started to reel with what could have happened. Yes she's strong, and he hadn't heard any commotion, but who knows what lived in these caves? A colony of venomous molesnakes could have burrowed through the earth, and sank their teeth into her skin; paralyzing her and sentencing her to an agonizing death. She could have fallen into a hole and broken her bones, rendering her unable to bend. A rabid wolfbat could have swooped down on her and taken a chunk out of her shoulder. "Lin!" Tenzin cried, this time more urgently. "Lin, please, answer me."

"I'm right here," she laughed, materializing from around the corner. "Relax, I'm fine."

"You just took off into this place and left me behind," he shouted, tripping as he walked towards her. "I can barely see, and didn't hear you anywhere! What were you thinking? Who knows what lives in here? You could have gotten hurt."

"I know what lives in here," Lin retaliated, resting her hands on her hips. "That's why we're here numbskull. I'm not here to show you a pretty rock hidden at the very back of the caves. Besides, I can feel everything that is moving in here. Nothing would happen to me."

"You still don't know that," Tenzin huffed, crossing his arms over his chest.

Chuckling, the earthbender stepped forward and rested her hand on Tenzin's arm. He could barely see her form through the shroud of darkness, but he could still recognize the soft expression she always wore when she was trying to calm him down. "Listen to me...nothing bad is going to happen, to either of us," she whispered, reaching up and gently touching his cheek.

"Why are we here?" he asked, resting his hand on her hip. "What is it that you want to show me?"

"She's back here," Lin answered, her voice colored with excitement. She grabbed his hand, and led him through the small labyrinth that existed in the mountains. The earth around them shook, and his grasp on her hand tightened; his body stiffening up as small rocks fell from the top of the cave and bounced off the ground by him. "It's okay," she soothed, tugging him deeper into the darkness. "She's just clearing some things out."

Unsure of exactly who she was talking about, Tenzin let her lead him without a single word leaving his lips. Terror gripped his heart, and his breath grew shallow as the cave walls started to turn in and grow tight. Letting go of his hand, Lin dug her feet into the ground and slammed the backs of her hands against the rock; sending the earth flying back and opening their path into a large cavern.

Dark at first, their eyes adjusted to the lack of light and Lin smiled as she tapped her knuckles against the wall of rock that surrounded them before the rumbling began again. Tenzin moved forward and stood close to his lover; his arm circling around her waist as rocks fell from above their heads. "Lin, I don't think we should be in here," he whispered into her ear.

"Relax," she soothed again, settling her hand on his arm. "She's here."

On cue, a large slab of earth exploded into the cavern and a large creature broke into their sight. Smiling, Lin pulled away, but Tenzin grasped her wrist. "What is that?" he asked, his hold on her tight.

"It's a badgermole," she answered, prying her wrist from him and walking up to the blind creature. She reached out and the badgermole sniffed at her hand. The creature tilted its head, and sniffed at her once again, stepping forward and pressing her cold, black nose against Lin's cheek.

"I'm confused..."

"This is the badgermole that taught my mother how to earthbend," Lin explained, reaching up and running her fingers through the creature's soft fur. "When I was a baby, my mother brought me here and left me alone in the caves. She found me, and she could recognize my mother's scent on me. She taught me how to bend as she led me out of the caves."

"Wow," Tenzin whispered, stepping closer to the two. "I didn't know a badgermole taught your mother how to earthbend...let alone you."

"You've never heard that story?" Lin asked, tilting her head slightly. "When my mother was little, she ran away from home and hid in these caves. She tried finding her way out, but only crawled herself deeper and deeper into the mountains. She was crying, and calling for my grandma when this badgermole found her. Since they were both blind, they understood each other, and the badgermole started to carve a path to the surface. Following her, my mother mimicked her movements, and that was the first time she bent earth. To help me understand the beginnings of earthbending, she brought me here, and we visit as often as we can. This badgermole is a part of our family, and frankly, we owe her our lives. That's why I wanted you to meet her."

"That's...that's amazing," he smiled, daring to take a step closer. His heart was racing, and the badgermole tilted her head at him, moving away from Lin and focusing her attention on the airbender. She padded forward, barely making a sound even though she was so large, and Tenzin looked up into her blind eyes as she sniffed him. Leaning forward, she pressed her nose against his cheek too, before licking his face.

"I think she likes you," Lin said, crossing her arms over her chest and laughing as the badgermole continued to lick Tenzin's face.

"I think so too," he said, resting his hand on the side of the creature's face. The giant beast tilted her head, as if into his touch, and pressed her nose to his face again before turning back to Lin and nudging her softly towards Tenzin with her large body.

"And...I think she approves," the earthbender said, walking forward and slipping her arms around Tenzin's waist.

"So we came all this way so you could have a badgermole approve of me?"

"I've done it with the rest of my family..."

"Good point," he said, tightening his hold around her. "I'm...I'm really glad you brought me here."

"Other than myself and my mother, you're the only other person who has been brought here," Lin explained, looking up at him with a smile. "She means the world to us..."

"I understand how much this means to you," he assured with a whisper. "Thank you, for letting me share this with you."

"Thanks for coming," she responded, pushing up on her toes to kiss him.

Before them, the badgermole growled softly and stepped closer them. She lowered herself to the ground and scratched at the earth, looking over at the two teenagers expectantly. "Wanna ride a badgermole?" Lin asked, bending herself up and onto the creature's back. On the ground, the airbender shrugged and threw caution to the wind as he flew up and landed behind her; his arms circling tightly around his lover.

Growling again, the badgermole rose to her feet, and lumbered in direction of the small opening they came through. Her clawed feet slammed into the ground and the earth fell away; allowing for the badgermole to push the rock to the side and continue towards the entrance. The ride was peaceful, and in no time, the badgermole exited through the cave mouth; stopping when her claws touched grass. Sliding down, Lin walked forward to rest her hand on the badgermole's head, before she wrapped her arms around her neck.

Hugging the creature, she placed a kiss against her fur before she stepped back. Turning her head, the badgermole licked her face, and the younger Beifong laughed out happily. Stepping closer, Tenzin settled his hand against the beast's strong neck, and offered a hug of his own; a smile forming on his lips as the badgermole leaned into his embrace.

"It was nice meeting you," he said, resting his hand on her muzzle, and letting her lick his fingers.

"When we get back from Ember Island, mom and I will stop by before heading back to Republic City," Lin said, laughing as the badgermole nudged her head into Tenzin. "Yes...he can come too, as long as he wants to."

"Of course," the airbender smiled. "I'd love to come back."

Humming happily, the creature ducked her head, and pressed her nose against both of the teenager's faces before she raised one of her paws and swept them towards Oogi. Taking the hint, the two bent themselves onto the sky bison, and said their final goodbyes before lifting off into the air. Leaning over the saddle, Lin watched as the badgermole momentarily stood on her two back paws before she fell forward and disappeared into the caves. Turning to look at Tenzin, he smiled at her over his shoulder and motioned for her to sit beside him.

Smiling, she crawled to his side, and slipped under his arm; resting in his embrace while his hands remained on the bison's reigns. Her cheek settled against his shoulder, and she closed her eyes as she felt his soft kiss being pressed against her head.

She could never form into words how much introducing him to that badgermole meant to her, but she was determined to do her best _showing _him when they arrived at Ember Island.


	6. Agony

**An: Angsty, short, terribly written.**

**Either way, I sobbed the entire time writing this.**

* * *

If someone asked him to explain how it happened, he knew he never could.

He didn't understand how she went from fighting by his side, to crumbling as if someone had physically ripped the life from her. He didn't understand how their weapons had broken through the metal of her armor, and at first, he didn't understand why she was covered in red.

It was when the Equalists ran, and he turned to see her lying, so weak and helpless, on the ground that he knew something wasn't right. Crouching at her side, he touched her face. Her skin was cold, and dampened with sweat. All of the color had been drained from her cheeks and the smallest trail of blood slid to her chin from the corner of her mouth.

"Lin," he whispered, searching her body for injuries, and stopping when he saw the giant hole gaping in her armor. The undershirt below had been torn, and her beautifully sculpted stomach was shredded beyond comprehension. Large gashes sliced every part of perfect skin he could see, and everything..._everything_ was stained red.

"No," Tenzin muttered, his throat closing and his vision blurring with tears. He tore his cloak from around his neck and settled it against her stomach, pressing against the wound and fighting back the nausea he felt when it was instantly soaked in her blood. He pulled his hand back and sobbed at the sight; his pale skin unable to be seen through the coat of warm, metallic liquid.

"Lin," he cried again, pressing the cloak against her stomach and looking into her wide, terrified eyes. "Lin, baby stay with me. Healers are coming...they know we're here. They'll save you...you'll be fine."

She didn't have to consult the earth to know that he was lying.

"Tenzin," her voice had never sounded so weak. "We both know it's pointless."

"No!" he yelled, resting his free hand against her cheek. "It's not pointless, Lin! You can survive this. You're strong, and stubborn. I know you! You can't leave like this!"

She could feel the warmth leaving her as every drop of her blood spilled openly from her stomach. Her body worked and heaved to try and repair the damage, but she knew there was nothing anyone could do. They were sitting in a pool of her blood, the world around her was crumbling. Somewhere in the distance, she could hear her mother's voice.

"Please, Tenzin," she whispered, looking up at the man whose face was wet with tears. "Don't cry..."

Against his will the tears poured forth with more vigor, and he blinked them away as best as he could. Shaking his head, he looked down at her, and tenderly brushed his thumb against her sickeningly cold cheek. "I don't want to lose you," he whispered, his voice cracking as sobs threatened to wrack his entire body. "I can't lose you, Lin. You have to stay with me...you can't die here. Please, Lin, don't leave me...don't leave me."

"I'm sorry," she muttered, barely finding strength to move her hand to rest on his knee. "I'm so sorry."

"Don't say that," he cried, cradling her cheek fully and trying his best to keep her from slipping away. "There's nothing you need to be sorry for. You'll be fine...I know you'll be fine."

"Tenzin...you're lying."

"No, I'm not! The...the healers...they're coming. The-they'll help you...save you-"

"Stop," Lin soothed, her thumb brushing weakly against his leg. "There's nothing anyone can do now...we both know it."

Ducking his head, tears fell to mix with the blood that was pouring into the streets. He attempted to breathe, but a soft sob escaped instead, and his whole body shook. Letting the hand at her stomach slip behind her shoulders, he lifted her up slightly, knowing that at this point she felt no pain. His arms circled around her and his hand guided her head to his shoulder; his body shuddering when he could barely feel her breath against his neck. He held her, and her fingers grasped his robes, her neck moving and her lips pursing to press a kiss against his tear-stained skin.

"You'll be fine," she muttered, closing her eyes as he tightened his vice-like grip around her and felt his tears fall against her cheek. "I promise...you'll be fine."

"I think you've forgotten how much you mean to me," he whispered shakily. "Things didn't work out in our favor, but that doesn't mean I stopped loving you. I never have, Lin. I never have and I never will."

"I know," she returned, shivering as the ungodly cold consuming her started to settle in her bones. "And I wish things could have been different. For the record, I love you too...Twinkle Toes Jr."

She was trying to make him feel better, while she was hanging on to life by a thread in his arms. He smiled, but the wave of grief looming overhead threatened to consume him, and swallow him whole. He started sobbing, and the arm she had wrapped around his back moved slightly as she tried to caress his back. "You know I hate seeing you like this," Lin whispered against his ear. "I hate seeing you hurt."

He couldn't speak, he just held her tighter, and hoped by some spiritual power that she was going to live.

The soft exhale against his neck, and the weakening of her limbs told him that his hopes were flawed, and when he pulled away to look at her face, he knew she wasn't there anymore.

He didn't know a single person could feel such paralyzing pain, but as he bent over her body and let his cries fill the solemn night air, he knew that no amount of pain in the future could size up to what he felt that night.

He knew nothing could compare to the agony of watching the love of his life cross into the Spirit World.


	7. Nothing

**An: Fuck this show! Fuck the writers! FUCK EVERY SINGLE PERSON WHO SAID IT WAS OKAY TO TAKE HER BENDING AWAY!**

**/sobs/  
**

* * *

He was teasing her by putting her in this cell; surrounded by earth and metal she could have easily bent had he not got his hands on her. Her fingers touched the ground, and her eyes closed. It was so cold now. She couldn't feel the warmth that seemed to emanate from her element as it sustained every living creature around her. She couldn't feel the pull; the ability to grasp at the earth and bend it to her will.

She stood, closing her eyes and feeling the earth under her feet. Sucking in a deep breath she stomped into the ground and slammed the back of her hands against the metal walls. She screwed her eyes tighter and tried again, but fell to her knees; weakened.

She couldn't _see_ anything.

Anger bubbling up inside of her, she screamed, and slammed her fist into the wall; tears falling from her eyes as the dent she made was from pure strength alone. Bending over, her hands clenched at the earth, while tears fell from her eyes and created dark brown circles in the dirt. She had never felt so utterly blind; so helpless and broken. She couldn't feel the pulse of the earth, she couldn't feel the vibrations around her, she didn't know what was coming next.

"I have...nothing."


	8. Beginning

**An: Well since the depression of the episode finally sunk in, I needed some fluff for my spirits. I've managed to give myself a cavity with this one, and I like it.**

**Enjoy awkward Tenzin!  
**

* * *

He had asked her here many times before, but never had the air felt so heavy. The soft licking of the waves against the shore used to calm him, but every crash seemed to mark the time and its progression. His fingers danced together, an air of nervousness falling over him, and he wondered if he would be able to do this at all.

For years he had loved her, for years he had wanted her, and for years he did nothing about it. For the longest time he simply watched, watched as she blossomed into this creature of beautiful unmatched by any other, and pretended to not notice the change. He couldn't count the number of times she would walk by him, and the wind would rustle through the curling tendrils of dark black hair that fell down her spine and her scent would reach his nose; sending his heart running after her retreating form. He couldn't count the number of times he would look in the direction of her home, and wonder if her mind wandered to him as much as his did to her.

He couldn't count the number of times he asked the quiet air if she even liked him.

Turning in the sand, he paced and settled his hand against his stomach. He knew she would show up soon, and he knew he couldn't do it. He felt sick, and his head grew dizzy the more he thought about it. Plopping himself into the sand, Tenzin slapped his hands into his bald head and rested his forehead against his knees.

"I can't do this..." he muttered.

"Can't do what?"

He jumped at the sound of her voice, and leaped into the air, before gravity slowly brought his feet back to earth. Smiling, and rubbing his hand at the back of his neck, Lin looked at him and crossed her arms over her chest. "Something wrong?" she asked, smirking at the deep blush she could see creeping up his neck.

"Nope...nope, uh nothing's wrong. Just...didn't expect you is all."

"You told me to come here..."

"Oh, right."

Laughing, the earthbender smiled and rolled her eyes, walking away from him until her feet touched the caress of the ocean. He watched, eyes roving over the odd choice of attire she had on. The black shirt covered her torso entirely, but it was tight, and curved around the body she was gifted with. Her legs, long and lean, were mostly bear; a pair of white shorts resting on her hips. From time to time, a small line of her toned stomach peeked from under her shirt, and Tenzin's mind sailed off to the world where Lin was in his bed, naked, and writhing under his tongue.

"Tenzin!"

"Huh?"

"Are you listening?" she asked, noticing his eyes hadn't left her body, and were hazy in the moon light. "I asked what you wanted to talk to me about. Or are you just going to stand there and stare at me all night?"

Busted, he rubbed at the back of his neck again, and cleared his throat nervously. He looked at her, and a sheepish grin pulled at his lips as his heart started beating in his ears. "Well...um...I don't really know where to start."

"The beginning would be nice," Lin deadpanned, before she noticed exactly _how_ nervous the airbender was. Tilting her head, she walked away from the water's touch, and moved in front of her friend; looking up at him with a soft smile on her face. "I can tell something's bothering you...Tenzin, you can tell me. Has something happened?"

"Nothing bad no," he soothed, blushing and looking down at the beautiful girl who he outgrew by almost a foot in the past few years. "I just...there's been something that I've wanted to tell you...but I've never really had the guys to say anything until now."

Interest peaked, she rested back into her hip and crossed her arms under her breasts, looking up at him with a devious smirk. "What's going on in that head of yours baldy?" she asked, smiling brighter when his flush only deepened.

"Well...for awhile now...I um, I've had these...these...feelings, when I'm around you, but I haven't really said anything about them because I didn't really know if you liked me either, so I asked my dad for help and he said that I should just outright tell you so I asked you to meet me here, so I could tell you...which I just did," he said, chuckling anxiously.

"Wait," Lin laughed, shaking her head before returning her eyes to his. "What was all that?"

"I like you," Tenzin sighed, his shoulders slumping as he felt weight both being taken off, and being put on his shoulders. "A lot. I always have, but I've been too scared to tell you...until now."

"Why until now?" she asked, her curiosity getting the best of her even though her heart was threatening to beat out of her chest.

"Well," the airbender said, going about participating in all of his nervous habits. "I kept noticing how that other earthbender kid keeps looking at you, and I don't like it. I want you to be mine, and I want everyone else to know about it."

Smiling, and biting into her lower lip, her feet brushed through the sand as she took a step closer; her green eyes lined in silver under the moon's appreciative rays. "So...what are you asking me?"

"Will you go out with me, and be my girlfriend?" Tenzin asked, his heart pushing up and into his throat, while his stomach churned painfully. He felt like he was going to be sick again, and his hands were starting to shake.

He just didn't want to lose her.

A soft smile played on her equally soft lips, and she looked off to the side as if contemplating the idea before she turned back to him. Laughing, she walked up to him and pushed on her toes; her arms circling around his neck as her lips pressed against his own. His eyes widened in surprise and his body stiffened, before his arms circled around her small waist and he returned her kiss. Though magical, their kiss was fleeting, and she pulled her mouth away from his after only a few quick seconds. With an even brighter smile on her lips, she laughed and whispered "I thought you'd never ask..."

Laughing happily, the hands he had rested on her back tightened around her until she was fully engulfed in his arms. Holding her tight to him, he lifted her off the ground, and hugged her fiercely; spinning in the air excitedly before he touched the beach again. Slowly letting her down and loosening his hold around her enough so that she leaned against his chest and his hands were settled on her lower back, he smiled, and leaned down to settle his forehead against her own.

"Will you kiss me again?" he asked, his voice quiet and smooth.

Smirking, she nodded and muttered "Mhm," before she tightened her hold around him. Her lips parted slightly, and she pressed herself against him until her mouth came to hover over his. She waited, and he leaned forward to close the rest of the distance between them, but she pulled back, and managed to slip entirely out of his grasp. "After our first date...of course."

"Huh," Tenzin said, crossing his arms over his chest. "I never pegged you as a girl to follow 'the rules'."

"I'm not," she laughed, walking up to him and gently resting her fingertips against his cheek. "I just like to see you squirm."

Softly smacking his face, she smiled and walked towards the trail that led back to her mansion. "So, you'll pick me up around 7 tomorrow night?"

"Yeah," he sighed, his hand rubbing at his cheek even though a bright smile was on his lips. "Yeah, I will."

"Great," she smiled, walking backwards until she disappeared into the woods. "See ya then, lover boy."

Laughing, he rolled his eyes at the newly coined nickname, and he stared off in her general direction until he knew she was well on her way home. Sighing, he rubbed at his cheek some more and smiled, his blush returning. Turning towards Air Temple Island, Tenzin opened his glider and grasped onto the front. He crouched and took off, but was certain that with the light feeling in his heart, he didn't even have to airbend.


	9. Lust

**An: For all the other Linzin sex addicts out there.**

* * *

His father always used to tell him that the mind of an airbender must me as clear and relaxed as the air itself. Worldly worries were of no importance to him, and distractions were poisons determined to hinder him and pull him away from the hold the cosmos had on him. As a child, Tenzin never understood the pull distractions could have, since he cared little about the peevish things his siblings would do to try and disrupt his meditation, but as the sun started to rise on another day in his twentieth year of life, and the golden rays bounced off an expanse of luscious ivory skin, he wanted nothing more than to give in to the temptation that slept beside him.

Every morning, it was required that benders and acolytes alike rise with the sun, and greet the day with a clear and relaxed head, but the idea of meditation couldn't compare to the feeling of her soft skin under his hands. His fingers danced down her sides, and brushed over her stomach; pulling a soft gasp from her as she awoke and turned just enough to glance at him over her shoulder. Smiling, she turned onto her back and stretched her arms over her head; teasing him when the sheet around her fell to her waist, and the warmth from the sun caressed her bare breasts.

Chuckling, even though his want for her was growing torturous, he lowered his lips to her shoulder, and softly kissed her skin. "Hmm...I thought you were supposed to be meditating," she scolded with a soft, sultry voice.

"I'm sick," he answered, sliding his hand across her taut stomach while his kisses moved to her neck. "Very, very sick."

"Your father will be furious when he finds out," she laughed, even though her eyes closed and a soft gasp left her parted lips when he sucked on her skin.

"I think I'm old enough to make my own choices," he whispered into her ear, while his hand slid up the line of her stomach, and cupped one of her breasts. A quiet mewl of pleasure escaped from her at the contact, and her back arched to push herself into his hand. "And frankly, I would much rather spend my mornings with you."

"As would I," Lin chuckled, her eyes hooded with lust as he pulled away from her neck and looked down at her. Her hands were still over her head, her body stretched out and an almost evil smile on her gorgeous lips. Dark ebony tresses fanned out over his pillow and the light from the sunrise haloed her body in a golden glow that reminded him of the fabled goddesses worshiped in the past.

But she wasn't a goddess. She didn't rule over the skies with skin of pure, untouchable gold, and she didn't tempt weak men with her body for the sole purpose of destroying them. She was just Lin. His childhood friend, his teenage crush, and his lover in adulthood. She wasn't malicious, as many women of acclaimed beauty were fabled to be in the throes of passion, but was instead caring and considerate; one to give as much pleasure as she was to take, one to dominate as much as she is dominated. There was never imbalance between them; the spirits of their elements emanating from them. She was the earth; sturdy, solid, and strong while he was the air; light, wispy, and always moving. They were total opposites on the surface, but they completed each other, and achieved a sense of harmony that other couples couldn't match.

They were Yin and Yang. Light and Dark. Earth and Air, and together they created perfection.

Perfection's first kisses were always the sweetest; a prelude to the burning fire that would soon grow between the two of them. Their lips would press together, and their eyes would close. Slowly, with a hint of shyness, he would brush his tongue against her lower lip and silently ask permission. He would always feel her smile into his lips, before her mouth opened and the sweet nature that surrounded them darkened.

As per her nature, her tongue would always attack first; claiming his and massaging it while their lips danced in time with their tongues. At first, he would let her take control, moving with her and following her lead, but then his hand would cup the side of her neck and his tongue would fight back; pulling a soft groan from deep within her chest. It took her years for her to admit it to him, but she loved his dominate side and loved the nights when he took over, and expertly unraveled her until she was consumed by a shroud of indescribable pleasure.

Knowing this, he left her lips and retrieved a piece of his discarded clothing from the night before. Returning to hover over her, he kissed her deeply, and slid his hands up the length of her arms. Taking his sash, he tied her wrists together, and secured her to his headboard; slipping the red fabric between the designs that were cut into the slab of wood. Smiling against his lips, she attempted to pull her arms to her side, but found that the fabric wouldn't yield.

"This is new," she whispered against his lips, smirking up at him when he pulled away. "Any reason why you're feeling so frisky this morning?"

Laughing, his knuckles brushed against her flushing cheeks and he let his fingers run through the soft tendrils of hair that fell around her. "Touch is the most important sense to an earthbender," he murmured, planting his hands by her waist and sliding his body down until his lips hovered over her breasts. "I want to see how you react not being able to touch me."

Without waiting for her to react, his tongue flicked out and teased her already tight nipple. A violent shiver ran through her body, and a soft, choking moan left her lips at the sudden contact. Looking up at her, her eyes narrowed, and he smiled before he encased the rosy bud with his mouth, and tenderly sucked on the sensitive skin. The bed creaked as she attempt to pull her wrists out of their binds, and her back arched to press her breasts into his mouth. Moaning loudly, she thrashed and growled when she couldn't free her hands.

"Tenzin...if I were you, I would let my hands go."

"And if I don't?"

Laughing, she shook her head and hissed her reply. "I will make sure that everyone on this island hears me."

Contemplating the idea, a few of the younger acolytes came to his mind. Far from the idea of innocence, the hormonal teenagers often stared Lin down whenever she visited. They would jeer at her, whistle in her direction, and on a few occasions, he had heard them gossiping about she would be in bed. Chuckling, he met her eyes and smiled. "Good."

"Wha-?" she had attempted to speak, but he returned to his ministrations and his lips sealed over her nipple. Softly, he sucked on her flesh and waited until she started pulling at her bindings before he stopped. A soft groan of discontent soured her tongue, and he smirked before his tongue started drawing circles around the hardened nub. Her head fell back and she squirmed; a violent gasp escaping when he gently pinched the bud between his teeth.

"Stop straining," he chuckled, moving his lips to hover over her neglected breast. "You're only going to pull it tighter."

"Untie me and we won't have this problem," she argued, glaring at him as he silently shrugged a shoulder and went back to teasing her. Her eyes closed as waves of pleasure crashed on top of her; her lips pressed together to keep from giving him the satisfaction of hearing her moan. Her hips rose, her thighs already heated and wet and a breathless gasp left her as his tongue work grew to be too much for her. "Tenzin," her voice was quiet when she called for him, sending his heart into overdrive. "_Please...give me more_."

Shivering at her pathetic cry, his lips abandoned her breasts to kiss her. Her fingers tightened into fists above her head as their tongues fought and she craved to slide her fingers across his muscled skin. She pushed up, pressing her breasts against him, and smirked when he groaned into her mouth. Her legs circled his waist, but his hands easily pushed them down. "Not yet," he murmured, his lips still claimed by her own.

"Tenzin-"

"No," he chuckled, touching her cheek momentarily before he threw away the sheet covering her body and settled his face just below her chest. Holding onto her waist, he kissed the scars that marred her skin, the stubble on his chin scratching her stomach. His eyes closed as he felt the raised flesh on his lips, and he frowned slightly. She was only nineteen, and covered in scars. She was always throwing herself into fights, and dangerous situations, and he couldn't count the number of times he treated her wounds. His hands around her tightened possessively, and his lips trailed further down her body. She was safe in his arms, and he found solace in that.

Pressing his lips just below her belly button, she shivered, and a quiet moan touched his ears. Smiling, his tongue swirled against her skin as he lowered himself and very slowly brushed his finger against her sex. She mewled, and he situated himself between her legs; reaching out with his tongue and pushing his finger inside her at the same time.

His bed and his lover moaned together as she pulled against the sash around her hands. Her back arched and her hips pressed in his direction the best they could. He rested a hand on her stomach and pushed her down; holding her still as his tongue circled her clit, and his finger slowly moved within her. Her body vibrated, and moved in every way possible to try and get what she wanted, but he kept pulling away; only giving her little doses of pleasure before he stopped and let her quiver.

"This is torture," she cried, pushing her hips up in search of his absent mouth. "Tez...please. I can't handle this."

Smirking, he placed his hands by her shoulders and hovered over her, lowering his mouth to suck at her neck. "What do you want?" he asked quietly, his tongue drawing pictures against her pulse.

"You," she moaned, closing her eyes and tilting her head so he could access her skin easier.

"I'm right here," he teased, kissing her throat before he softly cupped her chin and slid his knuckles along her jaw. "What is it you _really_ want?"

Groaning, she leaned up enough to press a kiss to his chin, but fell back when his lips remained out of her reach. She felt his erection brush against her core, and a quiet moan poured from her mouth as she once again tried fighting to set herself free. Looking up at him, her eyes hooded and dark, she licked her lips and sighed softly before she whispered the words that sent his hips crashing against hers.

"Make love to me."

The throaty moan that left her lips as soon as he thrust into her shook his room, and threatened to shake the entire island. Her fingers curled, and her nails dug into the palms of her hands as she pleaded to touch him, and his unyielding hips slammed against hers. Sliding her legs around his waist, she held onto him the best she could, and matched his rhythm perfectly. His bed was creaking wildly, but all he could hear was his name falling from her lips.

"Lin," he grunted, burying his face in the curve of her neck. He kissed her frantic pulse and licked away the sweat that was dampening her skin. His hands roved over her; squeezing her breasts and teasing soft shivers from her as he thrust into her. With ease, her moans grew sharp and deep, and he could feel the faint quiver of her walls. It was easy to break her after teasing her and he knew she was close when she threatened to crack his headboard in half from pulling her wrists.

Slamming into her harder, he growled and bent air that sliced his sash in half. Moaning wildly, her free hands slammed into his shoulders and sent him sailing onto his back. Digging her nails into his chest, she flipped her hair over her shoulder and violently crashed her hips against his; crying out when his hands rose and grasped onto her bouncing breasts.

All he had to do was lay there as her pent up sexual frustration reigned supreme, and she rode him into oblivion. Panting as he watched her, his hands fell to her hips and squeezed when she straightened and threw her head back; crying out loudly and scratching down the length of his chest. Her walls clenched around him tightly, and a rough moan left his lips as he thrust up into her one final time before exploding inside of her.

Gasping for breath, she fell forward and caught herself when her hands pressed against the pillow on either side of his head. She looked down at him, and whimpered when he leaned up and licked a trail from the hollow of her throat to her chin. Smiling, he kissed her pouted lips softly and reached up to run his fingers through sweat-matted hair.

"You have a serious lack of patience, Miss Beifong," he teased, nuzzling her neck and softly sucking on her skin. "We'll have to work on that."

"Tie me up and torture me like that again, and you'll become the abstinent monk you're supposed to be," she threatened, the last shivers of her orgasm sliding up her spine. "I swear..."

"Oh I'm sure," Tenzin laughed, lying back and looking up at her disheveled form. "Next time I get you tied up, I won't be so kind. You'll just have to deal with the torture."

"Tenzin..."

"Lin."

"I'm not kidding."

"Neither am I."


	10. Heaven

**An: Just a little drabble for everyone before I head to bed for the night.**

* * *

It was the crash of thunder that woke her. Her vision was blurry as her eyes opened, and her head pulsed heavily as confusion shrouded her. Last time she was conscious, her head was being tilted back by the hands of a monster, and his thumb was pressed firmly against her forehead. She remembered being wet...cold, surrounded by the rain that was still falling outside, but she wasn't outside. Not anymore.

Instead, her cheek was rested against a thigh covered in yellow airbender robes. She was warm, covered with a blanket, and dressed in a tunic top that was far too large for her. She felt fingers run through her hair, and sighed as the fingers brushed down her neck. Closing her eyes momentarily, she pushed away the feeling of soreness that hung in her muscles and turned her head; looking up at the person who held her so tenderly.

His smile was a mix of so many emotions. She could see sadness, pity, self-hatred, and relief all tied in a single pull of his lips. She blinked. Why was he here, cradling her like they were teenagers again? She narrowed her eyes and reached up, brushing her fingers against his cheeks. They were wet, and a flash of lightning illuminated the tracks tears had made from his silvery blue eyes to his chin. She pouted, and brushed her fingers over the tracks, offering a small smile to him.

"What are you doing here?" she whispered, her voice hoarse and rough. "I thought I told you not to turn back."

"This was one of those times I couldn't listen to you, Lin," he responded, his fingers softly touching her face, her hair. "But even then...I was too late."

"No," she murmured, her finger tips catching the tear that fell from his eye. "No...you're just in time."

"But...your-"

"It was either that, or your safety," Lin interrupted, her eyes closing as fatigue's curling fingers hung over her. "I would have gone to the furthest extremes to make sure you got away, Tenzin. My bending was a small price to pay."

Sighing, the backs of his knuckles slid across her cheek, and he smiled softly as she turned back onto her side and rested her cheek on his thigh. She yawned, and her eyelids fluttered before they fell. She was exhausted, and the soft lull of the rain storm wasn't helping. His hand settled on her shoulder, and slid until he locked fingers with her. A soft sigh left her parted lips, and a small smile lit up her face.

Heart pulsing, his fingers pushed into her cheek turned her head so she was looking up at him with tired eyes once again. She opened her mouth to speak, but he silenced her when his thumb softly touched her lower lip. She blinked, and her breathing hitched quietly. Moving his thumb to her cheek, he tilted her head back slightly and leaned over; pressing his lips to hers.

Her eyes closed, and her hands rose to softly hold onto his face. He hadn't kissed her like this since they were kids, and he hadn't kissed her in general for over a decade. She felt a taste of darkness in the dance of their lips, but her mind was foggy, and she was tired. All she cared about was the man she loved, who was holding her and protecting her from the dangers in the night.

With a soft gasp, he released her lips and pressed them against her forehead; his voice barely a whisper as he said "You're amazing."

Simply smiling, she returned her cheek to his leg and grasped his robes tightly. She sighed, and closed her eyes; letting the exhaustion that plagued her shroud her from the waking world. She felt his fingers dance down her spine, and a final kiss to her cheek pushed her away from whatever she was holding to keep her awake.

He whispered something in her ear, and she smiled despite not understanding. Her fingers clenched his clothing one last time, and she fell asleep with a single thought running through her mind.

She had never been this close to heaven before.


	11. The Paramour

**An: Has moar sex. We need moar sex.**

* * *

City Hall was dark and quiet when she pushed through the doors and looked around for signs of life. It was well past midnight, and everyone else had gone home, but light still streamed into the shroud of shadows from the crack between the two giant wooden doors at the end of the hall that were engraved with the symbol of every nation. Frowning, she pulled the doors apart and peered inside, a small smile on her face as she found the man she was looking for.

He was clearly flustered, bent over the Council's table with his eyes glued to some paper and his hands resting on his bald head. His shoulders were slouched, and his eyes lined with shadows; his whole body screaming from the exhaustion that was plaguing him. Since being appointed as the representative for the acolytes and select benders that made up the Air Nation, he had spent most of his nights fussing over his duties and neglecting not only his needs, but her own.

Smiling when his hands fell and he slammed his head onto the table, she took a few steps into the Council Chambers and crossed her arms over her chest. "Another busy night?"

Lifting his head, he looked at her, and smiled; one of his tattooed hands coming to run over his face. "Yeah," he answered, sitting back in his chair and looking at the towers of papers that surrounded him. "I never thought that the duties of a councilman are less about keeping the United Nations balanced, and more about paperwork. I had to leave my office and come in here just so I could have more desk space."

Knowing all too well the horrors of paperwork, she walked to him, and listened to the sound of her metal-covered feet echoing in the large hall. Stepping behind him, her hands settled on his shoulders and slid towards his chest as she leaned forward and pressed her lips against his cheek. He hummed, and held onto her arms, turning his head slightly to watch her. Smiling at him, she leaned forward and pressed her lips against the corner of his mouth; her arms tightening around him.

"It's late," she murmured into his ear. "Come home...with me."

"I want to," he returned, leaning back and pressing a kiss of his own against her jaw. "You know I do, but I can't right now. Even if I go home, I'll have to work through the night to finish all of this."

"You're killing yourself," she sighed, hugging him tightly. "And you haven't been home for days. I'm lonely."

"I'm sorry, my love," he whispered, squeezing the metal that covered her arm before he pressed a soft kiss to her hand. "Don't think I haven't missed you like crazy, but I just haven't had the time to stop working for most of this week. Soon, I'll be done with all this, and I'll take care of your...loneliness."

"Why don't you take care of it now?" she suggested, smirking and softly scraping her teeth across his neck.

Eyes widening and a fierce blush creeping up his neck, he laughed nervously, and pried her arms from around him. "Wha-what?" he asked, standing and rubbing at the back of his neck. "H-here? Right now?"

"Why not?" Lin smiled, her eyes hooded and her teeth teasing at her bottom lip as her fingers ran over her armor and easily undid the hooks and straps that held the pieces together. Bending the piece away, she revealed the tight tank top she opted to wear that day; the fabric barely even covering her breasts. "It's not like anyone is here..."

"I-uh...um well, the uh, the janitors...they could still be here. C-cleaning...and stuff," he sputtered, his eyes trying not to fall to the cleavage he had a perfect view of. "Besides, I work here!"

"Tenzin," she smiled, her pants and boots falling away to join her chest and arm pieces. "No one is here."

Looking down at her bare feet, he sighed and groaned when his eyes rose, and traced the length of her mile-long legs. She stepped forward, her hands resting on his chest, and she pushed him back against the curved table that the Council sat at during their meetings. She pressed herself against him, and leaned up to softly kiss his throat; smirking when a soft gasp left his lips.

"Come on Tenzin," she purred, her fingers expertly pulling away the layers of his airbender robes. "You can't tell me you haven't been lonely too..."

Growling, one of his arms locked around her waist; keeping her pinned to him as she pulled away the last of the clothes that covered his chest. His eyes closed as her soft lips pressed against the sculpted muscles and he fisted the back of her tank top as her lips teased at his nipples. Honestly, he didn't hate the fact that he was always drowning in paperwork, he hated the fact that as he proceeded to spend his days reading and signing his name, he was missing the nights he spent with his lover; pleasuring each other before they wrapped their arms around one another and allowed their tired bodies to sleep. He missed running his fingers through her hair and tilting her head back to plant soft kisses against her neck. He missed undressing her, and teasing her sensitive skin in just the right way to have her moaning. He missed coaxing her in earth-shattering orgasms and listening to her cries of pleasure as her nails dug into his skin, and tore marks down his back.

Huffing, his hands grasped her waist and he turned her so she was pinned between his hips and the table. Without waiting for her to react, he urged her arms over her head and pulled off the tank top that clung to her skin; throwing it over his shoulder before he fisted her bindings and tore them from her body. She gasped, and he grabbed her hips looking into her eyes which shimmered with smug pleasure. "This is a one time deal, alright? I can't have this becoming a regular occurrence, and all I ever think about when I'm in here is fucking you."

"Yes, Councilman," she teased, laughing when he growled and pulled out the pin that held her hair out of the way of her metal cables. Grasping the silky tresses, he slanted his mouth across her own, and sighed when their tongues met for the first time in almost a week.

She moaned when the force of his tongue was accompanied by his cold hands cupping her warm flesh. His tongue circled around hers, and his hands squeezed; her resistance to his domination earning her a swift bite to her lower lip and erotic pinches to both of her nipples. He chuckled when she pulled back and squirmed; her moans coming out as weak, airy gasps. "Don't fight me, Miss Beifong," he scolded, placing his hands under her thighs and lifting her onto the Council's table. "I would hate to have to punish you."

"I'm sorry," she whimpered, her chin tilting up and her eyes closing as his lips and teeth started to treat her neck. "I just can't help myself."

Chuckling darkly against her skin, he slid his touch up her arched back until his hand settled against the back of her head. Pulling away from her neck, he looked down at her and smiled at the wide eyes and innocent pout she had painted on her face. Removing his hand from the back of her head, his thumb softly teased her lower lip, and he groaned when she slid her tongue against the digit and sucked it into her mouth. His cock twitched, and his eyes grew hazy as she looked up at him as if she was seeking approval. Removing his thumb from her mouth, he looked at her quizzically, and smirked as he brought his thumb to his lips; tasting her as soon as he placed the digit between his teeth.

"Tell me," he whispered, his voice so husky and quiet that it sent shivers up her spine. "Have you ever been pleased by a man?"

She bit her lip, as she looked up at him; her fingertips nervous as she settled them against his chest. "Only once," she answered, her words so soft and innocent that he was sure he would go insane. "But...it wasn't that pleasing. He wasn't as kind as I thought he would be."

Frowning, his fingers stroked underneath her chin; bringing her eyes to him. Her character hadn't waned. Her eyes were still wide and colored with a combination of fear and anticipation, and her lips were parted as if she had seriously never been touched so intimately before. Smiling, the backs of his knuckles traced her jaw until his fingers found a strand of her hair, and twirled it thoughtfully. "With an angelic face like yours, you deserve so much more," he murmured, watching as she actually blushed at his compliment. "I promise you, I won't hurt you like he did."

"I knew you never would," she whispered, looking away from him with an even deeper blush on her cheeks. "I...I've watched you for awhile now. You're such a kind and gracious man to everyone around you...I couldn't stop myself from feeling something for you, even though I was sure I would never have you in my arms."

"Well, I'm here," Tenzin whispered, turning her head back to look at him. "And I want you just as much as you want me."

"Then," Lin responded, grabbing his wrists with a gentle touch he rarely experienced from her in times of passion. "Touch me."

She guided his hands back to her breasts and he chuckled as her fingers remained over his; squeezing and moving them as if she was teaching him what she really liked. Her teeth dug into her lips and soft moans touched his ears as she pressed her chest into his hands, and pinned them to her; her eyes closing when the pleasure started to spread heat through her entire body.

Smiling, he turned his hands and laced their fingers. Her eyes opened, and her breathing grew husky as he guided her arms around his neck and sealed his lips to hers. She moaned softly, and her arms tightened; her breasts pressing against his bare chest as one of his hands settled on her lower back, while the other drew an arc behind her. The stacks of papers on the table flew off in every which direction, and he took the opportunity to lean her back against the table; her back arching off the desk as he hovered over her and her legs locked around his hips.

Smirking into their kiss, his hands slid along her smooth legs, and teased at the short black shorts that clung to the top few inches of her thighs. She squirmed underneath his touch, and her legs around him tightened; effectively bringing them close enough for her damp core to grind against his hardened erection. Groaning into her mouth, his hands settled on her hips, and he pinned her down despite her sad mewls from the loss of delicious friction.

"Relax, little one," he whispered, softly touching her through the fabric of her shorts and admiring the fact that his fingers returned soaked. "You're too eager. If we do this quickly, you won't enjoy this as much as you could."

"Councilman, I've waited far too long for this night," she argued, sitting up and sliding her hands down his toned chest. "Please..."

"You can call me Tenzin, sweetheart," he chuckled, brushing his fingers against her face. "But are you sure that's what you want?"

"Yes," she breathed out, shivering as his hands slid up her back. "Yes, I'm sure."

Nodding, his hands at her spine settled on her stomach, and he pushed her back until she was rested comfortably against the table once more. His fingers trailed down her body; a small smile forming on his lips as he felt her breathing hitch when his fingers touched certain points. Hooking his fingers into her shorts and panties, he pulled them over her hips, and tugged them down until they fell to the floor.

Bare in front of him, she pressed her knees together and crossed her arms over her breasts. He chuckled, and settled his hands on her hips, leaning over and drawing circles on her stomach with his tongue. Looking up at her, he smiled when she let her arm fall and reached up to softly touch his cheek. "You don't need to hide yourself," he told her, standing to his full height and softly tugging on her hips until she was pulled closer to the edge of the table. "You're beautiful."

Her face flushing pink, she let her legs fall when he slid his hand between her knees and urged them apart. Grasping at the pants that still hung from his hips, he pushed them down just enough for his erection to spring from its confines. Grasping his length, his hand settled on her thighs, and he rubbed her soft skin as he slowly slid his hand from tip to shaft. He groaned softly and slid his hand to her sex; softly stroking her and coaxing quiet moans from between her bruised lips. Pulling his fingers away from her and tugging her slightly over the table's edge, he placed himself at her entrance. "Tell me if I hurt you," he whispered, holding onto her hips as he pushed the very first inch of him inside of her.

Arching her back, her walls clenched him and her head fell back as a moan tore from deep within her chest. Resting his hand against her stomach, he calmed her and waited until she relaxed before he fully pushed himself inside of her. She cried out softly, and pushed up on her elbows; panting and mewling as she craved to watch him move in and out of her.

Smirking, he lifted one of his hands and settled his palm against her neck; pulling her up fully until her chest was pressed against his. Ducking his head, he kissed her, and slid an arm around her waist before he started moving his hips. Her lips parted to groan out her pleasure, but he quickly took the chance to claim her tongue for his own and swallow her cries. Tightening his hold around her, he slowly thrust in and out of her; panting against her lips as she whimpered and gasped.

"Tenzin," she cried, separating their lips and burying her face in his shoulder. "Ooh, Tenzin."

Knowing her cries were far from ones of pain, he planted one of his hands behind her and urged her to return to lying on her back. Grasping his face, she pulled him down and sealed their lips together; fighting with his tongue as he fell to his forearms and slid his fingers into the length of her hair. Groaning against her lips, he continued the agonizingly slow pace brought on by his hips and tugged on her hair; causing her to moan and release their kiss entirely.

Smiling down at her, he pressed a soft kiss against her lips, before he pressed another against her neck and shoulder. Pulling his hands from her hair, and using one to push himself over her, he slid the other down the length of her arm; keeping his smile when her fingers reached up and laced with his. Bringing his lips to her hand, he kissed her knuckles softly, and slowed the pace of his hips until he was barely moving at all.

Groaning, she tightened her hold on his hand, and pouted softly. "No," she whimpered, reaching out to touch his chest. "Please...don't stop."

Looking into her shining emerald gaze, he was amazed how she still seemed to hold this faux appearance of being so innocent, and under his spell. Shaking his head, he leaned down and kissed her. A real kiss. One that she would recognize was just for her, and not any character she pretended to be. Reaching up to hold his face, she returned his sentiment, and he knew the movement of her lips was solely for him: her long-time lover, not the powerful Councilman with enough sex appeal to pull in every woman he passed by on the street.

But once their lips parted, they returned to their game, and she rested on her back as he let go of her hand and straightened until he stood at the end of the table. Grasping onto her hips, he pulled her closer to him, before he pulled out of her and forcefully slammed his hips forward. She arched off the desk, but he was quick to move his hand to her stomach and push her back down. She moaned wildly, her body squirming under him, and she pleaded for more.

Quick to oblige her, he settled a fast pace that had her slick body sliding against the top of the table. Using his hands to keep her still, he thrust into her and let every moan that passed her lips slide down his back like the sweat that was beading on his skin. His hands tightened around her skin, and he was certain that the second he would pull them away, marks would remain. His teeth clenched, and a deep groan tore from his chest; the pleasure easily growing to be too much.

Crying out wildly, she pushed the hand at her stomach aside, and propelled herself up until her arms clasped around his neck and their lips sealed. His arms circled around her back and he groaned as he felt her sweaty flesh slide against his own. Lifting her off the table slightly, he slammed her onto his cock until her nails dug into his shoulders and she tore her lips away from him to bury her face in the curve of his neck. She whimpered, before her lips parted and his skin muffled the scream that still managed to echo throughout the Chambers.

Lowering her onto the table, he thrust into her while her walls fluttered, and her back continued to arch; shivers and moans still falling from her lips as her pleasure was prolonged. Grunting, his hand fisted and he panted as he felt heat pool at the bottom of his spine. Pulling out of her right as he felt the pressure become too much, his seed shot from the tip of him and splattered on her stomach.

Panting, her eyes closed as she felt the heat from the liquid against her skin, and she smirked as she touched the white substance and held her fingers up for her to see. Laughing, she slowly pushed herself up and reached forward touching the side of his neck and pulling him down until their lips met. Sighing, he kissed her, and moaned quietly when she almost pulled him on top of her.

Smiling against his lips, she let him go, and rested on the table until his hands wrapped around her waist and tugged her to her feet. Pulling her tight against his chest, he hooked his finger under her chin and pressed their lips together; feeling the products of his orgasm cling to his skin from the contact. Sliding her arms around his neck, she pushed up on her toes and sighed as he lifted her off the ground, and held her to him as they kissed. She pulled back with a smile, and gently slid her fingers against his cheek.

"Thank you, Councilman," she whispered, pressing her lips to the corner of his mouth. "I hope you'll be willing to meet with me again."

"Of course, Miss Beifong," he agreed, chuckling as he sat her down and bent over to pick up the clothes he had discarded. "I would love to have you over for dinner sometime in the near future."

Chuckling, she slipped the clothes that hadn't been torn onto her, and bent her armor around her spent body. Rolling her shoulder under the weight of the metal, she smirked, and ran her fingers through the long strands of hair that fell down her back. Looking over at Tenzin, she approached him once more, and rose on her toes; kissing him softly before she started walking towards the giant double doors.

Looking over her shoulder, he noticed the spark had returned to her eye, and she wasn't the innocent bystander she had played during their coupling. Laughing softly, she tossed her hair over her shoulder and leaned against the door momentarily. "I think we can arrange that..._Councilman_. Try not to stay out too late."

"I won't," he smirked, pulling his pants up over his hips and retrieving his robes. "I'll be home in a few hours."

"Good," she said, glancing to her feet before she met his eyes once more. "I love you."

"I love you," he responded, pulling his tunic over his chest and making himself presentable once again. "Thanks for stopping by."

"Anytime," Lin laughed, looking at the papers that were scattered across the floor. "Sorry about messing up your paperwork."

Huffing, he spun and the air around the papers lifted them up and back onto the desk. Picking up the sheet closet to him, he sighed as his formally organized stacks were entirely obliterated. Looking to her, he shook his head, but smiled when a playful grin tugged at her lips. "You'll pay for this when I get home."

"Gladly," she agreed, winking at him before she disappeared into the darkness and left him to his work.


	12. Come Away To The Water

**An: Not as Linzin heavy as my usual stuff, but Come Away To The Water by Maroon 5 is so Episode 10 of Korra it isn't funny. Therefore, I wrote this.**

* * *

Lin Beifong was a light in this war he didn't understand until he watched her sail off of Oogi's tail, and propel herself onto the top of the airships. She was a fighter, one who wouldn't give up even if she had nothing left to give, and therefore, was a constant pain in Amon's backside. He watched, his eyes glued to the tragic performance, as a wave of metal curled under her manipulation, and tore apart the innards of the ship. He heard the explosion, and the massive metal monster turned and fell from the sky.

His heart pulsed when he knew she was still on that ship, but even gravity couldn't pull her down. She ran to the edge and bent the metal under her to throw her onto the ship still flying.

Her back was turned when the men emerged from inside, and she didn't notice them, nor hear the electrified ropes before they circled around her torso, her feet, and then sent surges of electricity through her body. Being so close to metal, he knew her pain was only intensified, and his hands tightened on the reigns of his sky bison that was pulling away from the ship that had given up the chase. They wanted the airbenders, but she was an even better catch.

"That lady is my hero," the voice that said these words were naïve, unable to totally understand the gravity of the situation that happened, but nonetheless, they were words of truth.

"Yes," he agreed, his shoulder slumped and his disappointment in himself reigning supreme. "She is."

* * *

She had been told before that she acted as a beacon of hope. She never understood why, and she still didn't understand when her eyes opened and the vision of tens of creeping Equalists swam before her gaze. She groaned as she felt the lingering pain and the burns that resided on her skin from the electric shock. She was hurt, but she didn't care. She did what was right, and she saved the man she loved, as well as his family.

All she did was do the right thing, but the Equalists hung over her as if she was a prize fit for a king. She smirked at the thought. She may be a prize, but it was for scum. For a peasant wearing a king's robes. He spoke inspiring words, and rallied forces behind him, but what existed under his mask was a dirty-faced man with a hateful heart, darkened with lies. He was nothing to be revered in this world, and even though she knew she would bow before him this night, she would sleep soundly knowing she stalled his plans just a little bit longer.

She felt an Equalist's hand on her shoulder and she growled; the Lieutenant, who stood before her, stepping closer and revealing his kali sticks. She laughed. He, like his leader, was nothing. He served a monster, and was thus a monster himself. One that would regret the lives he destroyed under the pretense of lies; one that would forever be haunted when Amon's voice was no more. Her hands were bound, and she sat up of her own volition, looking into the covered eyes of the Lieutenant. She didn't need her hands to bend. All she needed was a twitch of her fingers and the metal in her armor would grow sharp enough to rip through the rope that circled her wrists.

But she wasn't a coward, nor was she an idiot. If she managed to escape, Amon would grow furious. Equalists would storm the streets, and no matter how well they hid, neither Korra nor Tenzin and his family would be safe. Her escape would fuel the morale of the enemy, and she knew that at a time like this, such fuel could turn the tides of war against their favor.

Instead she would play the martyr, and she would sacrifice herself, to push those that could still fight at the best of their abilities forward, so that maybe, this fight can finally end.

"Sir," a stray Equalist said, materializing out of the shadows that hung around the ship and speaking to the Lieutenant. "We're there."

"Good," he said, looking to her and tightening his hands around his weapons. "Someone grab her and take her down. Amon will be pleased to get her out of the way."

"Yes, sir," the Equalist assured, walking behind the metalbender and hoisting her to her feet. No words were shared between them, not even looks before she was shoved forward and placed on a small platform that hung from ropes attached to the ship. An Equalist joined her on the platform and grabbed her neck; squeezing hard and seizing up her muscles. Her teeth clenched and the muscles in her neck fought against the pain, but she refused to show anything other than apathy on her face.

When her feet touched earth, she bent away the bottom of her boots and closed her eyes as the cool ground pushed into her foot. She sighed, and opened them; looking at how grim Air Temple Island seemed with Amon standing at the bottom of the temple steps, while Equalists scurried around; too scared to exit the shadows. Feeling the presence of the Equalists behind her, she walked forward without their guidance, and kept her eyes on Amon's face as rain hit her and slid down her body.

She was a lamb, being led to the slaughter; unable to do anything about her situation but in no way naïve as to what would happen to her. Feeling two hands press into her shoulder, she was led the rest of the way down the steps, and shoved to her knees at the foot of a tyrant. She growled as pain shot up her legs from the impact, and she looked up at Amon with parted lips, and hooded eyes.

"Tell me where the Avatar is," he growled, his voice doing nothing to intimidate her. "And I'll let you keep your bending."

"I won't tell you anything, you monster," she spat, her hands clenching into fists, but her cool head reminding her that revealing she can bend wasn't a good idea.

"Very well then," he said, stepping from his position to walk around her.

Her eyes didn't follow him. She wouldn't give him the satisfaction of thinking she was scared. Instead she stared forward, and looked past the Equalists to the cliffs edge that led down to the bay and the island's lake. She remembered a moment when she was sixteen, sitting side by side with Tenzin on that cliff and watching as the sun set. He had reached for her hand, looked into her eyes, and told her that no cosmic show could surpass the beauty she held.

He kissed her, and the thought of the happiness that came afterwards lowered her eyebrows and pushed her to close her eyes.

He felt his hand at her neck, and the same pain she felt earlier returned. She looked up, water falling onto her face and slipping by her cheeks. She kept her eyes closed, and sighed as the rain seemed to refresh and cleanse her.

'_They got away,'_ she thought. _'They all got away.'_

Her eyes flew open when his thumb pressed into her forehead.

She felt her entire body tense, as if her muscles were moving on their own, and she couldn't close her eyes against the pain. A headache rang out from his touch and she tasted blood on her lips; the liquid sickeningly metallic as he released his hold on her and stepped away. She was dead weight as she fell, and she stared blankly at the feet of chi-blockers as the earth remained silent, and the vibrations disappeared.

He walked away, and she could close her eyes. She felt a knife slice away the ropes on her body, and they left her to lie in the rain. The lights across the temple swerved as her vision started to falter, and she cringed when the taste of blood wouldn't leave her mouth. She felt sick, weak, and manipulated; as if she was used as a puppet and then cast aside.

The rain was soothing as her breathing steadied, and unconsciousness' claws crept close to her body. Numbness settled over her, and all pain disappeared before her vision went completely black.

The darkness was calming, and as she was pulled into it's embrace, she could hear her mother's voice somewhere off in the distance.

_Come away little lamb, come away to the water._

_To the arms that are only waiting for you._


	13. Hunger

**An: Because I have no morales. And I ship Linzin soooooooooogoddamnmuch.**

* * *

It was dark when he slipped from his wife's bed and stepped into the cool night air. He sighed, and glanced up at the stars momentarily before his hand tightened around the glider he held. He bit into his cheek and shook his head; his craze keeping him from the waves of guilt that would consume him as soon as the sun peered over the horizon. He flew into the air and took off in direction of her house; his heart threatening to beat out of his chest with every mile he grew closer to her.

For the past few months he had had an insatiable hunger that not even his wife could satisfy. She was so soft, and gentle; a beautiful girl he knew he couldn't hurt, but his lust was growing uncontrollable. Many nights he found himself gripping the sheets around Pema's squirming body and fighting away the image of a particular Beifong under him, as well as the primal urge to fuck her senseless. Growling at the thought, his hands tightened on the front of his glider and he sighed when he saw her home approaching.

The first time, it had just happened. She got her bending back, his emotions were running haywire and he couldn't stay away from her. He had kept her warm in the southern chill that night, in more ways than one, and even though they told each other what they were doing was wrong, they kept coming back. It was like a drug; an addiction they've never been able to fight. Every glance they shared were recollections of memories, and every brush of their fingers were promises of more – promises of nights colored with lover's sighs while tasting of sweat and sex.

Knowing tonight was to be one of those nights, he landed in front of her door and found the key she had slipped to him long ago. Sliding the key into the lock, he let himself inside, and let his glider fall to the ground, along with the key and his cloak. Locking her door behind him, he walked forward and sighed as his fingers tore away his clothes and left them in a trail until he stood naked in the doorway of her room.

Smiling, he crept closer to her sleeping form and smiled at the silver glow that edged her pale skin. Pulling away the blankets around her, he rested on her bed, and scooted close enough for him to settle his hand on the luscious curve of her hip. Growling, he pressed his nose to her neck and breathed in the scent of her as his hand slid along the curve of her waist. She awoke with a start and turned into his grasp, narrowing her eyes until she realized who was intruding on her sleep.

"Tenzin," she purred, her voice so thick and saucy that it drove him fucking crazy. "I didn't know you were coming, tonight."

"I needed you," he answered, sliding his hand across her flat stomach and digging his teeth into her neck. "I _need_ you."

"I can tell," she laughed, pushing up on her arm and grinding her ass against his crotch. She looked at him over her shoulder and smiled; biting her lip when his eyes glazed over with lust. "You know, it's only been a few days, Tenzin. You're patience is waning."

Growling, he grasped her hip and pushed her onto her stomach; his body covering hers. "I don't have time for patience," he hissed in her ear, reaching under him and squeezing her ass hard enough for her to press up against him and groan. "The only thing I have time for anymore is my job, my family, and you."

Chuckling, she pushed herself up on her forearms and looked at him over her shoulder. "How _very _noble of you," she drolled sarcastically, knowing her quick tongue drove him as crazy as any other part of her body. True to his nature, he growled and twirled his fingers through her hair; gripping the soft locks and tugging them hard enough to pull her head back. "Oh...Tenzin."

"Lin," he smiled, keeping her head tilted back as his tongue swirled up the column of her neck. "As much as I love your sharp little mouth...I don't need you to comment on the...nobility of my life."

Roughly, his hand came around to grasp her chin, squeezing softly and pressing his hips against her rounded ass. Humming, he pressed light kisses against her cheek, while Lin rolled her eyes in response. "And I don't need you fucking around," she snapped, reaching up and tearing his fingers away from her face. "You came here for a reason, and woke me up for that matter."

Laughing darkly, he released his hold on her and threw away the sheets that encircled their legs. Straightening his back, he grasped her hips and pulled her against him; her soft flesh brushing against the muscles that still pushed against his skin. His cock extended to slide against her entrance as he situated himself behind her, and by the slight rotation of her hips in his hands, he knew she was ready.

"For one lecturing me about patience, you're very anxious," he hissed, sliding his hand along the curve of her back before he settled it on her shoulder. Squeezing softly, he relaxed her enough that his cock slamming into her was a complete and total surprise. He laughed, her muscles tensing under his hand and her lips parting as a rough moan ripped from her throat.

"Spirits," she spat, gripping the sheets under her. "At least give me the luxury of a warning you bastard."

"But that would ruin all the fun, baby," he muttered, sliding the hand from her shoulder to her hip. Gripping her skin he pulled out of her and squeezed before he tugged her back onto him. Smiling at her willingness to move without the guidance of his hand, he kept his fingers on her light and let her hips roll back against him.

"_Oh_," she moaned sharply, letting her lengthening hair brush against her shoulders and fall against the left side of her neck. "_Oh, Tenzin. Fuck!"_

Chuckling, Tenzin slowed the roll of her hips and softly thrust into her; his chest curving against her back as he kissed up her spine until his lips were at her ear. "Darling," he soothed, his teeth nibbling her earlobe. "We aren't even close to fucking yet."

And without keeping her waiting any longer, he sped up his pace drastically; holding her still as he forcefully plowed into her. Her back arched and her fingers tore at her sheets, her head tilting back as her moans rolled from her mouth in tandem with the waves of her pleasure. Calling out his name he increased his pace, and he gripped her hair once again to pull her head back.

Following his lead, she rose on her knees and sighed when she felt his chest press against her back once again. His hand settled on her stomach and his lips sealed to her neck; kissing and sucking her skin as he pushed her legs apart and managed to thrust into her from below. Her head fell back against his shoulder and she groaned as one of his hands curved to her breast, while the other lowered to play with her sex.

Her eyes closed as her hand reached behind her and her fingers clasped his bald head. She sighed and jolted when he teased her in just the right way before she went back to moaning as he drove her further and further into bliss. Her nails dug into the soft flesh of his neck and she groaned as she remembered the many nights they spent like this since their reunion at the South Pole. The first time was so emotional; soft kisses, gentle touches, and hushed whispers speaking words neither should have said nor heard, but now...now it was fun.

He knew she loved his rougher side, and she knew that she could never be bored with such a forceful airbender. The thought that when the moon was out he had her bent over, fucking her so hard she would scream clashed so deliciously with the calm and balanced man he was when they met daylight. She would see him throughout the city, either working on Councilman duties or consoling a lost soul and she would laugh, knowing that there was a darker side to him that only she knew about.

She was sure that if people were told, they would never believe that the calm and collected Councilman was actually a monster in bed, and that he left more marks on her than she did on him. They would never believe that he always took a liking to biting her neck until she was sure he drew blood, and she was more than sure that they would never believe he would be having an affair with his ex-lover because he was too scared to forcefully fuck his own wife.

She laughed, and sighed; gasping when he pulled out of her and threw her onto her back. Hovering over her, he waited until her long legs circled his hips before he pushed into her and continued to screw her into oblivion. "You've never been one to laugh during sex, my dear," he husked into her ear. "Though...you never seem to have enough breath to do anything but moan."

Smiling, she bit her lower lip and pushed her breasts higher in the air as her back curved. "Well," she panted, reaching up and forcefully grabbing the side of his neck. "Maybe you're just losing your stuff, Tenzin."

"Really now?" he smiled; a soft shiver curling around his spine from her challenge. "You think I'm losing my stuff?"

Lin shrugged and licked at his lips, laughing again when he pulled back from her tongue. "I was kidding, but I see that someone is a little...sensitive about the subject."

Chuckling, Tenzin grabbed onto her hips and squeezed until the pain almost overwhelmed the pleasure. She looked up at him, her eyes hooded and her lips parted, while a tingling sensation from anticipation rolled against her skin. "Yeah," he husked, starting up a slow pace. "I am a little sensitive about the subject, but I'll be more than happy to prove you wrong."

She couldn't offer a word in edge wise before he used his firm grip on her hips to slam their bodies together. Skin smacked, vibrant cries rose into the air, and the smell of sex curled and twisted around and above them. Her head tilted back and she squirmed under his hands, tearing her bed apart while a hole threatened to form from the slamming of the bed against the wall.

But of course, he didn't care, and frankly, neither did she as he pushed and pulled just enough to send her tumbling over the edge. Heat spread through her like a disease, and she cried as her entire body tensed and clenched around him. She felt sweat beading on every part of her skin, and could feel her own liquid heat attempting to slide around the cock that still stretched her.

She gasped when he pulled out of her and remained fully erect.

"Lin," he cooed, reaching out and brushing his knuckles against her soft cheek. "Baby...I need your help."

Laughing, she pushed herself up and sighed as an overall languid feeling fell over her. Looking at his glistening erection, she jerked her head to the side and he smirked as he turned and fell onto his back. Crawling over him, she looked down and smiled; placing a soft kiss to his pouted lower lip before she trailed her lips down his neck, chest, and stomach. Nearing the organ that still stood from attention, her fingers wrapped around him, and she started to pump slowly.

He groaned as she gripped him perfectly and manipulated him like he was her own little doll. Feeling her rough, but elegant fingers around his length brought back delicious memories from the past, and his hips rose to thrust into her hand as he thought of every time she had handled or tasted him. Sighing, he couldn't help but realize that Pema could never stroke him in just the right way, and that having Lin's pretty lips softly peck his head was something better than heaven itself.

"_Lin_," he growled, curling his fingers into her hair and attempting to urge her to take him fully into her mouth. "_Please_."

Chuckling, she grabbed his wrist and removed it from her hair; pressing it into the bed by his hip and holding it there while her other hand continued to tease his erection. Looking up at him, he gazed at her with expressions of need and she pouted at the soft begging noises that left his lips. She loved to torture him, but frankly, she loved pleasing him a whole lot more.

Which was why she felt trills of pleasure dampen her still-quivering core when he released a long, loud, throaty moan from the hot heat of her mouth consuming him, and swallowing him until he pressed against the back of her throat. Groaning around his length, she kept her hand at his base and held him still as she slowly pulled her lips up to the tip. Flicking out her tongue, she met his eyes again, and knew his declarations of pleasure were fueled by both her treatment and the view of her hovering hungrily over his body.

"You," he groaned, as he bucked up to meet the tongue she was circling around his shaft. "Are so, incredibly sexy."

"Oh, I know," she assured, smiling and kissing his cock tenderly. "But I wouldn't mind if you said it more often during situations like these."

"If I can talk at all," Tenzin replied, huffing and wiping away the sweat that was forming on his brow. Looking down at her, she smiled and he knew he said just the right words to get her going once again.

Knowing that if she strung this out much longer, they would both be too exhausted to leave her bed, she removed her hand from his wrist and allowed his fingers to dive into her hair. Pushing onto his elbow, he helped her bring him to oblivion by thrusting up into her mouth while pressing her down onto him. She gripped onto his hips, and moaned around his cock; curling her tongue around him to the best of her ability while he fucked her mouth.

He groaned as his head tossed back, and his fingers tightened in her hair as he let his hips rest and let her finish him off. She kept his pace, and screwed her eyes shut as pleasure engulfed her as well as him. Cupping his balls and playing with them was the last straw, and he moaned fiercely as he bucked against her mouth and exploded inside of her.

Glancing up at him, she smiled and milked him dry; releasing him with a pop and wiping her thumb against the corner of her mouth. She crawled over him and smirked, licking her thumb seductively before he pushed her wrist away and leaned up to capture her lips for himself. Opening her mouth, she sighed when she swallowed his groan; one that was no doubt brought on by the combination of her usual taste and the remnants of his own flavor. Smirking, their lips parted and he breathed heavily as he laid back and closed his eyes.

"Spirits," he whispered, shaking his head and reaching up to touch her face. "You amaze me."

Smiling, and rewarding him with a kiss, she rolled off of his body and ran her fingers through her hair. "Even after all this time you would think that we would figure a few things out about each other..."

"Clearly not enough," he hummed, sitting up behind her and pressing his lips to her shoulder. "I wonder how much more I can learn about you."

Chuckling, she turned slightly, and leaned into his chest. He reached up and hooked his finger under her chin, kissing her lips softly before she spoke. "I don't think either of us will live long enough for you to learn all of my secrets, Tenzin, but of course...the more you sneak into my bed, the more you'll learn."

Offering her a soft laugh, he brushed his knuckles the length of her jaw, and smiled when she looked at him with shimmering emerald eyes. Leaning forward enough to press his lips against her forehead, he returned with a full blown smile and tilted his head slightly. "Miss Beifong...I do believe that is considered an invitation."

Rolling her eyes, she shoved him away from her and returned to the spot she had been before she was disturbed. "A subtle one...but yes. Though, I don't understand why you need more of an invitation...I gave you the key to my house."

"I just like hearing that you want me here," he teased, rolling off her bed and stretching his muscles.

"As if the sex wasn't indication enough."

Sighing, he walked to her bedside and sat down at her hip; slipping his arms around her back when she leaned forward and willingly met his embrace. They tried their best not to bring confusing emotions into their situation, but they found simple ways of showing their affection; whether that be brief touches or tender hugs. It reminded her of their childhood, when they were old enough to know that their feelings existed but too young to actually act upon them, and of the stolen moments they managed to create. Pulling away from her, he reached up and ran his fingers through her hair; holding her still as his lips pressed against her own.

"I know I pointed out your impatience earlier," she muttered when their mouths unsealed. "But...don't wait so long to come back to me, okay?"

"I won't," he promised, kissing her forehead before he stood and led his hand fall into her own.

Letting their fingers intertwine momentarily, she smiled, and he kissed her one last time before he let her hand fall to her side and disappeared into her darkened hallway. For the next few minutes, she heard the rustling of his clothes as they were donned from different places throughout the house. She heard his soft sigh, and heard her door close; her eyes turning to her window as she imagined him looking for her to materialize in the circular opening and wave him off.

But she couldn't do that, because even though she had the ability to wrap her arms around him and feel his sweating flesh slide against her own, she couldn't watch him leave...

...because she couldn't admit to herself that she was still in love with him.


	14. Dawn

**An: Here, have a little fluffy ficlet for your sweet tooth.**

* * *

Dawn was always one of his favorite times of the day. He loved the feeling of sitting in the meditation pavilion, with his head completely clear, as the sun rose and softly kissed his skin. His body would tingle with warmth as the new day began, and he would pull himself out of his trance to see that the once dark and dreary sky was painted in magnificent oranges, yellows, and blues.

Content that his mind had been cleared for the day, he stood and smiled as he walked away from the sun. The sunrise wasn't the only thing that he adored about the dawn, and he found his feet quickly carrying him back towards the chambers he had shared with the love of his life for the past five years. Stepping lightly when he neared the door, he peered inside, and smiled softly as his heart lurched at the sight.

Lying there, with her ebony hair fanned across white pillows, slept Lin Beifong. Since he had awoken, she had moved to the center of their bed, and she rested comfortably on her back; her head tilted in his direction. From his position, he could see that the shadows under her eyes had only worsened in the past months, and he knew that her sleep wouldn't last even though she was so exhausted. Looking to her chest, he smiled even brighter, as he took in the sight of the little boy who had been born into the world three months ago, the little boy who had already shown airbending promise – the boy he called his son.

He stepped forward, and she grumbled something he didn't understand. He smiled at her and fought the urge to chuckle, as he lightly walked to her side and sat down beside her. Her faded emerald eyes opened and she looked up at him, smiling softly. "Hey," she grumbled, reaching out a hand to settle on his knee. "Finish meditating?"

"Yeah," he whispered, brushing his fingers through her hair and kissing her forehead. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you up."

"It's fine," she told him, looking down at the little baby that slept comfortably on top of her. "Knowing him, he'll be up in a few minutes anyway."

Chuckling, Tenzin settled his hand against his son's back, and leaned down to press a soft kiss against the smooth strands of black hair that were growing from his tiny head. He mewled softly, and opened his eyes for a moment before he situated himself against his mother and closed his eyes again; pushing his tiny thumb into his mouth. Smiling, Lin covered the baby with the soft Air Nation blanket Katara had made and settled her hand protectively on him, making sure he wasn't anywhere close to falling off of her. "I can't get over how precious he is," she whispered, looking up at the airbender she called her husband. "Even if he does keep me up all night."

"Do you want me to take him for the day?" Tenzin asked, lying down beside his wife and wrapping his arms around her when she leaned into him. "We can go visit your mom while you catch up on your sleep, and no doubt my dad will be dying to play with him, as he is every day."

Pursing her lips, she looked up at him with slightly lost eyes. "I would love to be able to sleep...but I don't know if I can without him."

Smiling, he leaned forward and kissed her nose; resting his cheek against her head when she leaned into his shoulder. "Don't worry, I'll take good care of him, and we won't be gone for long. We'll only be off the island for a few hours, just long enough for you to get some sleep."

With a sigh, she ran her hand down her son's back and smiled when she could see his eyes moving behind his eyelids. "Okay," she answered, though she was reluctant to be away from her baby at all. "But wait until he wakes up on his own...he's dreaming."

Nodding his head, he ran his fingers up and down her arm, and smiled as he watched her face light up happily. Shivering under the caress of his fluttering heart, he leaned over and kissed her cheek; catching her attention and giving him the opportunity to capture her lips fully. Returning his kiss, her eyes closed, and the hand at his knee rose to touch his cheek; her fingers trailing through the trimmed facial hair that clung to his jaw.

A soft sigh left their lips as they both parted, and Lin looked up at him with eyes shimmering with confusion. "What was that for?" she asked, smiling when he settled his forehead against her own.

"For being the woman I'm madly in love with," he answered, brushing his fingers through her hair and smiling down at her before he kissed her nose once again. "And for giving me such a beautiful family."

Blushing softly, she looked up at her lover and smiled; leaning up to press her lips against his before she pulled away and looked up into his silvery blue gaze. "I love you, Tenzin."

"And I love you," he whispered in return , reaching up and cradling her cheek. "With all my heart."

Both adults smiling, they joined their lips once more, and allowed their kiss to grow heated in their secluded room. Tongues fighting, and teeth nipping at lips, the two fought to breathe, before Lin felt a small hand touch her cheek. Pulling away from her husband, two silvery green eyes looked at her and she smiled when he reached up to touch her face again.

"Why hello there sleepy head," she whispered, brushing her fingers against their son's pudgy cheeks. "I was wondering when you were going to wake up."

Smiling silently, the baby pulled his knees under him and crawled up his mother's chest. Without help, he moved, and situated himself so he was lying on his mother's shoulder, but felt his father's strong presence around him. Facing Tenzin, he softly grabbed the robes that covered him and cradled them to his chest; his wide eyes closing as he laid between both parents. A soft yawn left his little mouth and Tenzin chuckled; his lips lowering to his son's head once more. "I don't think he's done sleeping," he whispered, looking at her and smiling.

"I don't either," she responded, a yawn of her own leaving her lips as she tilted her head and rested her cheek against the baby's back. "And frankly...neither am I."

Leaning over their child, he pressed his lips into her forehead and played with the long strands of hair that fell across her pillow. Sliding his arm across her stomach, he held her, and lulled her to sleep solely by weaving his fingers throughout her soft locks. Smiling, he looked at the two, and pressed kisses to each of their cheeks; his own eyes closing as he was content to hold them both until they woke up to fully greet the day.


	15. Escape

**An: In which I suck at writing. Forgive me.**

* * *

Republic City was always the most beautiful around midnight, when the lights from the city clashed and danced with the light from the stars hanging high in the sky. The bay, acting as an excellent mirror for both spectacles, sparkled and shimmered with the soft yellow glow from street lamps coupled with the hot white glare from the globes of fire twinkling behind Yue herself. Tenzin smiled as he looked over at his lover, and caught the light from the stars hanging in her green eyes; his heart pulsing wildly as he reached over and slid their fingers together as they continued to walk through the park.

She smiled, but kept her eyes on the sky; her fingers sliding into the spaces between his own before she squeezed his hand. She could feel his heart racing with every fall of her feet on the cool earth, and she smiled even brighter when she realized their hearts had elevated in sync. She laughed and leaned into his side, bringing the back of his hand up until it touched her lips. "You would think after dating for almost a year my heart wouldn't race from just holding your hand."

He laughed and leaned over, pressing his lips against her temple and smiling as he felt the heat of her skin against his lips. "I would hope that your heart will never stop racing when I'm around."

"Well it hasn't so far," Lin said, looking back up to the sky and kissing his knuckles once again. Her eyes narrowed as she caught sight of the clouds rolling in over the mountains and she huffed as she directed Tenzin's attention towards them. "Those don't look good...is it supposed to rain?"

"I'm not sure," he said, stopping and tugging on her hand to keep her from walking forward. She turned to look at him and smiled when he pulled her into his arms; his finger rising to hook under her chin. She laughed and closed her eyes, rising on her toes to brush their lips together in a soft, tender kiss.

But while their lips were pressed together, and their arms were wrapped around each other, they didn't take notice of the dark clouds that were speeding for Republic City. Soon, the light from Yue and her stars were covered by a thick layer of black while thunder rumbled somewhere off in the distance. Tenzin and Lin parted when they heard the crash, but didn't move quick enough and got caught in the sudden downpour that drenched everything it touched.

They yelped at the sudden sting of the cold water and ran for the shelter of the nearby trees; their hands still locked together. Protected only slightly by upturned leaves, they looked at each other, and burst into laughter as they took in how their darkened clothes clung to their bodies and set trails of water sliding down their exposed skin. Lin turned to watch the on-coming storm, and Tenzin stepped up behind her; wrapping his arms around her waist and pressing a kiss against the side of her face. She smiled and closed her eyes at the feeling of his proximity before opening them again when he spoke.

"We're soaked," he whispered right against her ear. "And it's too dangerous to fly in this. How about we find somewhere to go in town, and wait out the storm there?"

"Like where?" she asked, turning in his arms slightly. "It's past midnight. Everywhere is closed."

"Not everywhere," Tenzin assured, chuckling and releasing his hold around her to lace their fingers together. Tugging her to his side, he brushed his hand through the air and arced air over them that protected them from the rain. Lin smiled as she wrapped her arms around his soaked body, and closed her eyes; letting him lead her out of the park and into town. Within minutes they arrived out in front of a familiar, rundown tea shop and the two slipped through the door even though the shop was marked 'closed'.

"Hooligans! We're closed!" a fearsome voice yelled from the back, and the two laughed as they waited for the bent over, old woman the voice belonged to to appear. As they expected, she hobbled out slowly and peered through the darkness. Her skin was dark, her eyes a vibrant shade of blue and her shriveled lips remained pressed into a thin line until she saw the two young adults who stood soaking in her foyer. "Well it's just you two, why didn't you say so?"

"You know I love to give you trouble, Mother Cho," Lin laughed, stepping forward and accepting the older woman's hug despite her dripping clothes.

"Spirits Beifong! You're soaked," the old woman exclaimed, pulling the young earthbender's clothing away from her lithe frame like a concerned grandmother. "You too arrowhead. What happened? Too busy fooling around to notice the storm?"

Chuckling, Tenzin shook his head and crossed his arms over his chest. "As rash as ever I see," he commented, opening his arms when Cho offered to hug him as well.

"You best believe it," she commented, pushing a long white strand of hair out of her wrinkled face when she pulled away from the embrace. "But I assume you two didn't stop by this late just because you felt like it."

"No," Tenzin assured. "We need a room. The storm is too dangerous to fly home in, and we need somewhere to stay."

Looking up at the two benders from her shriveled height, she smiled and nodded; taking both of their hands in her worn ones and squeezing. For as long as the two could remember, Cho was always there for them, offering them a cool drink during a hot day or a warm cup of tea when they were cold after running about in the snow. She took care of them when they would take to the streets as teenagers, and watched as they grew into the adults that eventually fell into each other's arms. She kept them out of trouble, kept them safe, and always seemed to be there when they needed her the most. "Of course," she hummed, releasing their hands before she walked behind the counter and pulled out a key to one of the few rooms she rented out upstairs. Returning to them, she placed the key into Tenzin's outstretched hand, and smiled at the way her wild, independent little Lin seemed so content to lean into her lover's side and bury her face in his shoulder. "You two best behave yourselves. Momma Cho knows everything."

"Oh we know," Lin muttered, turning to look at the older woman and laughing when she landed a light punch against the earthbender's side.

"Trouble makers, the lot of you!" she called, waving her hand through the air and moving to disappear behind the pink curtain that covered the back of her store. Tenzin looked to Lin and the two laughed as she started throwing around pots and pans that loudly rang out from the back. They shrugged, knowing she was most likely making late night tea, and stepped out of the puddle they had created to move towards the rickety wooden staircase that led upstairs.

"I remember falling down these steps when I was little," Lin said, chuckling and shaking her head as they ascended to the second floor. "I cracked one of the pegs in the rail on the way down."

"And scared me half to death," Tenzin muttered, walking backwards down the worn hallway and bringing her wrist to his lips. "You broke your wrist, and as it was healing, you broke it again because you decided to fight a guy from school that insulted your mother."

"And you carried me home," Lin smirked as she followed her lover to their shared room and stepped through the door when he unlocked it for her. "Even though nothing was wrong with my legs. I threatened to encase you in rock for the next four years, but you refused to let me walk."

"I knew it hurt," he said, closing the door behind her and smiling at the memory. "The break was worse the second time, even though you didn't let on that that was the case. I felt like if I had you in my arms you would finally be safe, and you wouldn't hurt any longer. So I carried you home, even though I was slightly terrified of what you were threatening to do..."

Chuckling, Lin snuck up behind him, and slipped her arms around his waist; hugging him from behind and reaching up to press a lingering kiss against his cheek. She settled her chin on his shoulder and let her fingers wrap around the sash around his hips. She tugged, and smiled when his robes loosened around his body without him offering a note in retort. "Well, now it's my time to take care of you. We really need to get you out of these wet clothes. You'll get sick."

"As will you," he said, turning in her arms and pushing away the jacket that hugged her torso. She laughed and complied, letting him undress her as she undressed him; slowly discarding each other of every layer of clothing until they were left in their underwear. Hooking his finger in the bindings that circled around her chest, he lowered his lips to her neck, and kissed at her cool, damp skin. She gripped his shoulders, and he felt, more than heard, the soft sigh that left her lips. He settled one of his hands on her lower back and pulled at the clingy fabric; his body lowering and his tongue catching the streams of water that slid down her stomach as her bindings were pulled away from her. She shivered at the contrast of his hot mouth against her cold skin, and sighed as her fingers traced the light blue tattoo that curved over his head and dived down his back.

He rocked back on his heels, and smiled up at her; taking in the sight of her bared chest and the way her long black hair curled and twisted into a curtain of satin that fell over her right shoulder. Standing to tower over her, her arms rose to slip around his neck and she pushed up to meet his lips; deepening their kiss when his hands slid along the curve of her waist and teased the fabric that rested comfortably on her hips. Smirking against her lips, his hands slipped between the wet cloth and her skin and squeezed teasingly at her ass before sliding down her thighs and getting rid of the last bit of clothing that remained on her.

"Well, well," Lin teased as they pulled away from their kiss, and she backed herself up until she sat poised on the edge of their bed. "Aren't you rather straight-forward tonight? What do you have planned next Tenzin?"

"A few things," he chuckled, following after her and settling his hands on her knees; parting them open so he could rest between her legs. He smiled and leaned forward, flicking his tongue against one of her rosy nipples and sending a shock of electricity surging through her body. She gasped and grasped for the back of his head, keeping his mouth at her breasts and watching as he smiled and complied with her wishes.

His arms locked around her hips and he pulled himself closer, feeling the heat from her core against his chest while his lips sealed around her nipple and sucked softly. He felt her blunt nails dig into his skin, and swirled his tongue around the nub in response; nibbling the sensitive flesh until she shuddered and let her head fall back. Feeling the edges of her hair brush against his forearms, he pushed up from his knees and urged her onto her back. Their lips clashed, and he sighed as their mouths opened and their tongues lazily slid together before his hand settled on her flat stomach and pushed her away from him.

Smiling down at her, he reached out and ran his fingers through the silken strands of her hair before he lowered his lips to claim her neck, sucking and biting at her pulse until her teeth dug into her bottom lip and soft mewls of pleasure escaped into the air. Slowly, he let his kisses descend, and she closed her eyes as she felt the story he was drawing into her skin with his tongue. Heat spread through her like wildfire, and she moaned out loudly when she became coherent enough to realize he had sunk between her legs and was suckling at her inner thigh.

Tenderly, he settled a hand on her lower stomach and kissed up her thigh until his mouth came to hover over her dripping sex. Looking up at her, she smiled at him and teasingly slid her hands against her stomach in the midst of her anticipation; toying with her own breasts while she waited for him to make his move. Accepting the challenge, he used his shoulders to push her legs apart further and brushed his tongue against her in a long, languid stroke. Her hips rose into his mouth at the treatment and her fingers tightened around the globes of flesh she was fondling, the moan she released no where close to as loud as he could make her.

In no mood to waste time torturing her...much, he traced her with his tongue once more while his finger closely followed; diving into her as soon as his lips encircled her swollen clit. She bucked, but his hand was quick to press her back into the mattress. Instead, she squirmed, and played with her hardened nipples as his finger thrust in and out of her in tandem with the stroking of his tongue. Underneath her the bed creaked, and her moans echoed off the dangerously thin walls, forcing Tenzin to travel up her body to seal their lips together and leave his fingers to do the work.

She moaned when she tasted herself on his tongue, and pushed her hips against his hand when he slid another finger inside of her. She scratched down the length of his chest and groaned; continuing to play with herself as his fingers slid in and out of her at a pace that was too fast for her to simply enjoy, but too slow to quickly drive her over the edge. Groaning, she softly sunk her teeth into his bottom lip, and tugged just enough for him to pull away and consider her pleas.

"Please," she whimpered, when he smirked at her and slowed the thrusting of his digits so his thumb could gently circle her clit. "Please Tenzin, don't torture me."

"Then come get what you want," Tenzin challenged, laughing when a fire sparked in her eye. "It's never stopped you before."

With a laugh, he disengaged his fingers from her and she hiked one of her legs over his hip; knocking him onto his back and buckling the bed under them. The metal frame creaked loudly, but Lin didn't seem to notice as her attention was completely devoted on tearing away Tenzin's underwear, and dragging her teeth down the column of his neck. He smiled and slid his fingers into her hair, holding her against him as the last of his clothing was thrown across the room and her hand encircled his hardening erection. His fingers tightened and tugged at the soft strands, as his head tilted back as a quiet groan left his lips.

Lin smiled, and tightened her hold on him, sliding her hand along his shaft and trailing her tongue against his neck until his groans started growing throaty, and his hold in her hair vice-like. Pulling away from him, she settled her hands against his stomach and rose on her knees to poise the head of him at her entrance. Her teeth dug into her lip, and she slyly smiled at him before she sunk down and tossed her head back in ecstasy. Immediately, he sat up and buried his face in her neck, sinking his teeth into her shoulder as she rose and fell on him of her own volition.

His hands settled on her hips, and he thrust up into her in time with her own movements. She clenched him dangerously, sweat clung to their bodies, and they both fought to keep themselves as quiet as possible. Though, no matter how hard they tried, the bed underneath them continued to scratch against the wooden floors and slammed back against the wall with increasing volume. Growling, he gathered Lin in his arms and lifted them from the bed; propelling them towards the nearby wall. Roughly, his hand slammed against the peeling wallpaper, and held them up as his arm encircled her lower back and kept her still as his hips started to move. Her hand locked around the back of his neck and her mouth slanted across his as he swallowed her fierce moan and he felt the shivers start rolling up her spine.

She arched into him as he held onto her and wildly slammed his hips against hers, their lips breaking apart for throaty moans and breathy gasps to escape. Her walls quivered deliciously as their skin slid together, and he knew she was close when her head fell against the wall and she scratched her trimmed nails down the panes of his back. Slipping one of his hands between them, he circled her clit with the tip of his finger while his hips continued to move, causing her hands to shake and her entire body to quiver. She tightened her arms around him and buried her face in his neck; mewling, panting, and whimpering as she fought the waves of pleasure that threatened to consume her.

But a final flick of her clit was all she needed to soar over the edge, and he held her as she tensed in his arms and screamed into his skin. She clenched him and shook as he continued to thrust into her to prolong her orgasm. Her teeth dug into his skin and sweat slid down her porcelain skin; matting her hair to her face and back. He held her, kissing her shoulder and groaning as the last contractions of her walls milked his own orgasm out of him and sent his seed shooting up inside of her.

Exhausted, he pushed off the wall and fell back onto the rickety bed, groaning as their combined weight threatened to break the metal frame underneath the mattress. With a smile, he looked up and brushed his fingers through her hair, cradling her face, and leaning forward to press a soft kiss against her dampened forehead. She sighed happily, but let her head fall to his chest the moment he pulled away from her; her eyes heavy and her body weak.

Tenzin laughed, sliding his hands down her back and looking over her shoulder to the window that looked out to the city. His fingers brushed along her spine and he smirked, whispering "It stopped raining," when she settled comfortably against him.

"Too tired," she muttered, letting her eyes fall shut. "Bad storm...couldn't leave...stayed here."

"If you say so," he laughed, situating them so he was rested back against the pillows and she was still curled against his chest. "Sleep, my dear," he coaxed, brushing his fingers through her hair and turning off the light on their night stand when her back fell into a steady rise and fall. With a smile, he leaned forward and kissed her forehead again; wrapping her in his arms and muttering a final good night before he joined her in sleep.

Little did either of them know, Cho was downstairs laughing over her drink; contemplating exactly how long she could use what she just heard against the young lovers. "All's fair in love and war," she muttered to nothingness, with a final mischievous chuckle and a last sip of her tea.


End file.
